Marin
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Ladybug est le plus parfait des masques pour son identité secrète. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il cache Marin, un garçon ordinaire qui gère difficilement sa peur qu'Adrien ne l'aime pas en retour? Histoire en trois parties. M/M Love. Male!Marinette.
1. Marin 1

Marin se regardait dans la glace avec consternation. L'être millénaire qui était apparue dans sa chambre et qui lui avait dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir stopper Yvan dans sa destruction de la ville ne lui avait jamais mentionné qu'il devrait le faire sous _cet_ aspect. Non seulement il était en pyjama mais surtout, dans le corps d'une fille!

Lui qui était plutôt grand avait considérablement rétrécie. Ses cheveux marine qu'il portait plutôt court à l'arrière avaient rallongés et était coiffés en deux couettes bien propres. Et sous la combinaison, on voyait clairement deux protubérances sur sa poitrine, des courbes appétissantes sur les hanches et une absence très claire dans cet uniforme de quelque chose entre ses jambes qu'il avait toujours pris pour acquis.

Il appela la petite Tikki, pas question qu'il se montre ainsi devant qui que ce soit!

C'est alors qu'il vit aux informations la petite brune, Alya, qui l'avait défendu contre Chloé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était en danger! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça!

Apparence de fille ou pas, lorsque sa mère remonta à sa chambre, il monta sur le balcon.

Tikki avait bien entendu les protestations de Marin face à sa nouvelle apparence mais elle ne démordrait pas de sa condition.

Lorsque Wayzz avait sentie le réveil de Nooroo et son aura teintée d'un côté sombre, Maître Fu avait réveillé Tikki pour lui présenter le candidat qu'il avait trouvé pour être le porteur de la coccinelle.

Mais voilà, en plus de 5000 ans, Tikki n'avait jamais prit que des femmes comme porteuse. Si Plagg, qui choisissait habituellement des hommes, avait parfois fait entorse à sa règle et choisit quelques porteuses féminines, Tikki ne voulait rien savoir. Ce sont les femmes qui donnent la vie, ce sont des femmes qui portent son miraculous de la création. Mais voilà, le candidat que Maître Fu lui avait proposé avait tellement de potentiel et de talent, il promettait de faire une excellente Dame Chance. Ne manquait que sa touche personnelle.

* * *

Marin incarnait le personnage de Ladybug depuis 1 an et ne s'était toujours pas fait à cette idée. En ce triste jour anniversaire des 1 an depuis la première apparition d'un akuma, il sentait que coucher quelques émotions sur papier serait un soulagement. Aussi ouvrit-il son carnet de pensées pour y déverser son trop plein d'émotion.

C'est ChatNoir, son partenaire qui avait choisit le nom de Ladybug ou plutôt, il l'avait suggérer et Marin le tolérait mieux que 'Coccinelle girl.'

ChatNoir. Voilà un bon début où commencer son défoulement littéraire. ChatNoir _flirtait_ avec Ladybug. C'était une des deux choses que Marin détestait de cette histoire. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il n'était pas intéressé? Enfin, ChatNoir était un très joli et très charmant jeune homme. Marin avait des yeux et pouvait donc voir cela mais lui-même était un garçon avec un intérêt pour les FILLES. Alors, ChatNoir pouvait flirter tant qu'il voulait et soupirer après Ladybug, il courrait après une illusion.

Et ça s'était vraiment triste. Marin était triste pour ChatNoir. Il était facile de comprendre que ChatNoir était vraiment en amour avec Ladybug. Marin l'encourageait-il d'une quelconque façon? Il se le demandait souvent.

Mais voilà. ChatNoir était réellement le meilleur ami de Marin. Lorsque son partenaire prenait un coup pour lui, le super-héros habillé de rouge n'aimait vraiment pas ça, tactique de combat ou non. Déjà, c'était assez humiliant pour un gars. D'autre part, s'il y avait un sentiment que Marin éprouvait pour son ami, c'était de l'empathie.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à ce défaire de ce sentiment. Quand ChatNoir était heureux, Marin ou plutôt Ladybug l'était aussi et de la même façon si Ladybug ou quelqu'un d'autre blessait le chaton elle se sentait blessée aussi et Marin du même coup. Heureusement, il arrivait encore à séparer ses deux vies.

Parlant de garçon qui ne voulait pas prendre un non pour un non, il y avait aussi Nathaniel.

Marin et Nathaniel, c'était une histoire qui avait commencé il y a très longtemps. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis depuis leurs premières années à l'école. Avaient appris à dessiner ensemble et était devenus inséparables. À un point où, hormis leurs physiques diamétralement opposés, ils étaient pareils.

Ils aimaient les mêmes choses pour les mêmes raisons, finissaient les paroles de l'autre, subissaient la méchanceté de Chloé ensemble, s'opposaient pour les mêmes classements scolaires ou concours de talents et recherchaient même la compagnie exclusive des mêmes autres personnes…Trop p-a-r-e-i-l-s.

L'été de leur 13 ans, ils l'avaient presque entièrement passée ensemble, à l'exception des deux semaines précédant la rentrée scolaire. Ce soir-là, ils campaient dans la cour arrière de Nathaniel et celui-ci avait dit quelque chose. Marin ne savait plus quoi exactement mais ça parlait de Chloé et de lui tendre un piège.

Une dispute avait éclaté. D'abord à propos de ce que Nath avait dit puis ça avait dégénéré vers la situation de compétition qui avait grandit entre eux au fil des années pour atteindre un sommet durant l'été qui se terminait.

C'est alors que Marin avait frappé Nathaniel. La seule fois de sa vie où il avait frappé quelqu'un et cela en comptant les aventures de Ladybug qui avaient suivies.

Nathaniel s'était retrouvé au sol avant même que Marin remarque ce qu'il avait fait. En fait, avant que Marin le réalise pleinement, Nathaniel s'était relevé, s'était approché de lui et l'avait embrassé. Il s'était arrêter tout près de Marin qui mesurait bien une demi-tête de plus que lui. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue pour ensuite les déplacer. Marin l'avait laissé parcourir son visage avec ses lèvres sans répondre pour ou contre.

Nathaniel avait pris un gros risque en embrassant pour la première fois quelqu'un qui venait de le frapper pour la première fois.

Marin n'eu aucune réaction, ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Mais après un certain temps Nathaniel voulu prendre ses lèvres et Marin dit simplement «Arrête! Non, je ne veux pas. Nathaniel, si j'avais voulu continuer à être ton ami, je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser peu importe mes désirs ou mes préférences. Mais, cette dispute ce soir… c'est pour moi le signe que nous devons prendre nos distances l'un de l'autre. Je vais rentrer chez moi.»

À la rentrée scolaire, Marin était allé s'asseoir au troisième rang avec la nouvelle élève, Alya. Nino avait le deuxième rang puisque Marin avait prit sa place et il partageait le banc avec Adrien, un autre élève nouvellement arrivé et Nathaniel s'était retrouvé seul au premier, tout comme Yvan qui était seul au quatrième.

Alya était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Elle était forte, fonceuse, des qualités que Marin n'avait pas et qu'il aurait voulu. Ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié. Alya le faisait rire et le décoinçait. Elle aimait aussi jouer à la mère poule avec Marin, pensait celui-ci.

Peu importe, grâce à son amitié et sa bonne humeur, Marin avait oublié les événements de l'été. Jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Nathaniel.

Marin avait repensé aux goûts personnels de Nathaniel durant les deux semaines précédents la rentrée scolaire. Il y avait eu des tas d'indices, des commentaires, des préférences, des allusions qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt mais par lesquels Nathaniel avait dû essayer de lui faire entendre qu'il avait une préférence pour le genre masculin.

Quand à lui, le jeune homme à la chevelure noire était pratiquement certain de préférer les filles. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, ni n'avait jamais connu d'expérience mais les courbes féminines l'excitaient plus que les corps des hommes. Celles d'Alya y compris. Même s'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour Alya. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait de jolies fesses.

Donc, lorsque Chloé avait trouvé la page de carnet où le personnage de Nathaniel donnait l'accolade à celui de Marin toutes sortes de rumeurs avaient courus parmi les élèves mais comme il y en avait déjà qui courraient sur Alya et Marin, que personne en-dehors de Chloé et Sabrina n'avait vu la page que Marin avait récupérée et que peu de personnes aimaient Chloé et ses médisances, personne n'avait été sûr de rien.

Lorsque Le Dessinateur était entré dans la chambre au-dessus de la boulangerie par contre, Marin avait été fixé sur le fait que Nathaniel n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

ChatNoir avait été bien content de le rencontrer en fin d'après-midi. Il était ouvert et souriant mais lorsqu'il s'était aperçue que Nathaniel et lui étaient si liés et qu'il devait intervenir entre les deux, il était devenu tout timide, réservé et perdu. Marin avait heureusement pris les choses en mains. Et après avoir délivrer son ancien ami.

Il lui avait longuement répéter la raison pour laquelle il l'avait rejeté. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une relation intime mais parce qu'il ne voulait plus garder de lien avec lui dans les conditions où se trouvait leur amitié. Tout pareil qu'ils avaient été, ils avaient prit chacun leur chemin et ce n'était pas l'un vers l'autre.

Et il y avait Adrien. Marin savait qu'il aimait les femmes. Il aimait les corps féminins. Il aimait les dessiner, les habiller, les regarder et il aurait aimé les toucher. Enfin, pas ceux des filles de sa classe. Elles étaient ses amies. Mais il ne se privait pas de regarder les autres filles de l'école.

Et il y avait Adrien. Adrien venait vraiment brouiller les cartes. Il était hypnotisé par lui. Et pas seulement par son physique de rêve. Il était,…Il avait,… il était juste parfait. Il avait toutes les qualités sans être dérangeant avec ces qualités. Il était gentil, humble, souriant, positif, amicale, bienveillant, charismatique. Marin pouvait faire toute l'alphabet avec ses qualités.

Marin aimait les femmes… et Adrien. Et il n'avait pas envie de choisir. Il n'y avait qu'Alya qui était au courant de cette attirance, du moins, il l'espérait. Il préférait que les rêves où il se promenait main dans la main avec Adrien restent un secret. Surtout ceux où c'était la main de Ladybug qui enserrait celle d'Adrien. Avec ces rêves en particulier on atteignait un autre niveau de perturbation.

Comme pour marquer ce triste anniversaire, Marin dû interrompre son écriture pour foncer affronter un akuma qui s'était réveillé à une certaine distance de son quartier. Ayant, de plus, utilisé son lucky charme bien avant la fin du combat, il dû filer en vitesse et faire disparaître Ladybug dans une ruelle très près du combat. Tikki pris cinq bonnes minutes pour dévorer le cookie que le garçon lui offrit. Puis, Ladybug repartie allègrement vers chez elle sans remarquer que son trousseau de clés était tombé de la poche de son jean.

* * *

Adrien se promenait sur les toits de Paris bien camouflé sous son masque de ChatNoir. Depuis, l'attaque akuma de la veille, il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour respirer. Séance photo, essayage, devoirs, repas sous l'œil attentif de Nathalie et du diététiste, école avec tous les fans qui l'attendaient dans la cour.

Ce soir, il pouvait enfin cesser d'être un objet et redevenir une personne libérée de sa cage vide et solitaire. Solitaire en effet. En dehors des heures de cours, personne ne parlait à Adrien. Il était constamment entouré de gens qui se demandaient pourquoi cette chose leur parlait. Et lorsqu'ils en avaient finit avec leur travail, ils rangeaient simplement Adrien dans sa grande cage vide pour l'y oublier jusqu'à ce que leurs heures de boulot recommencent.

Il passait tout près de l'école lorsqu'il vit Ladybug sortir de la chambre de Marin. Instantanément, une aiguille de jalousie s'enfonça dans son côté. Est-ce que le timide Marin avait quelque chose avec sa Lady?

Comment un garçon aussi réservé avait bien pu attirer l'attention de l'héroïne de Paris? Peut-être l'avait-elle remarqué par hasard et préféré la maladresse de Marin à l'exubérance de ChatNoir? Elle repoussait ChatNoir en permanence, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance en étant le calme et réservé Adrien?

À la condition, qu'elle ne soit pas déjà avec le camarade de classe de celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas des millions de façons de le savoir.

Elle se laissa tomber dans une allée et il l'imita dans celle d'à côté. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, elle venait de ramasser quelque chose entre deux poubelles et s'apprêtait à repartir.

«Bonsoir» la retint-il.

«Quoi?...à Chat. Hahaha! Tu m'as fait sursauter!»

«Je t'ai vu atterrir et je voulais juste te saluer. Je te vois si rarement en-dehors des combats. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais par ici.» expliqua ChatNoir.

«J'avais égaré mes clés, lors de la dernière alerte. Je suis seulement venu les retrouver. Et toi? Toujours à jouer les matous errants? As-tu croisé beaucoup de femelle?»

«Une seule et ça me suffit. Je, je me demandais cependant, ce que tu pensais de cette question. Tu sais, on peut dire qu'on risque nos vies, en quelques sortes dans cette histoire. Est-ce que ça t'empêcherait, éventuellement, de sortir avec quelqu'un?»

«C'est évident que, de sortir avec une personne implique beaucoup de chose.» L'héroïne s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et passa une cheville devant l'autre. «Il faudrait mentir sur nos identités et disparaître sans explication, être absent quand elle est effrayée et aussi, ça peut devenir dangereux pour elle comme ça l'est présentement pour nos familles. Pour ma part, je crois que j'aime mieux les f… personnes plus fortes de caractère. Quelqu'un qui ne paniquera pas s'il y a un akuma.»

«Euh, oui. Et euh, sinon, ce serait quoi ton genre de garçon? Plutôt introvertie, romantique, sportif, intello?»

Ladybug partie d'un grand rire franc qui la fit frapper sur sa cuisse tellement elle trouvait ça drôle. «Alors là, aucune idée. Je rentre, moi. Bonne nuit.» Elle continua de rire mais redevint sérieuse en sortant son yoyo. «Adrien Agreste.» avoua-t-elle très sérieuse. «Oui, si j'avais un genre, ce serait lui.» Et elle partie en silence sans remarquer la danse triomphale que ChatNoir effectuait seul dans sa ruelle sombre.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque akuma depuis quelques jours alors, Adrien s'attendait à ce qu'il y en ait une bientôt. Il y avait de fortes probabilités que ce soit, ce jour-là.

Adrien enfila sa plus belle chemise blanche et vérifia que tout était bien en place dans son petit sac de dépannage.

Il se disait qu'il avait plus de chance de parler avec Ladybug si elle n'avait pas d'urgence pour disparaître. Donc, moins de lucky charme nécessitait d'avoir des objets pratiques sous la main. Il avait mis des ustensiles, du papier collant, des billes, un miroir de poche, toutes sortes de petits objets incongrus dans un sac qu'il pouvait glisser à sa ceinture de costume.

Finalement, l'alerte akuma ne fut donnée qu'à l'heure du souper et il ne l'apprit qu'en remontant à sa chambre.

Il fonça à toute vitesse vers le combat à la rescousse de sa Lady. Maladresse heureuse, il arriva par une petite ruelle et tomba directement sur l'akuma, une dame sophistiquée, la clouant au sol.

Ladybug, la première des trois personnes à revenir de sa surprise, cria : «Le collier de perle, ChatNoir.» Avant même que sa phrase ne soit terminer, le super-héros était debout devant Ladybug et caraclysmait la rangée de perle.

Elle n'avait pas eu à utiliser son luckycharme! Ils avaient cinq bonnes minutes devant eux et elle avait encore plus de temps pour lui après qu'il aurait laisser tomber la transformation.

«Tu aurais un moment pour parler avec moi, ma Lady?»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il se passe quelque chose?»

«Non, non rien de spécial, mais je voulais passer du temps avec toi.» la rassura-t-il

«Désolée, mais je dois rentrer, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.» Et elle s'éloigna de lui.

ChatNoir resta silencieux, fixant les pavés à ses pieds, déçu, avant de repartir vers chez lui. Il passa par-dessus une ruelle et y vit une silhouette. Il tourna donc la tête et eut sous les yeux le spectacle auquel il s'attendait le moins en ce monde. Il resta figé à un point tel que du haut de son bâton, il s'écrasa au sol, dans la ruelle.

Coincé dans une pile de sacs à ordures noirs, il se retourna pour regarder nul autre que Marin. Son cerveau essaya de connecter le point A au point B sans voir le lien entre Ladybug se pressant de partir chez elle et Marin se tenant à sa place, les bras chargés de sacs d'emplettes.

Après un moment de stupeur, Marin s'enfuit de la ruelle en laissant sur place, un dernier sac entrouvert.

Il s'était caché sous son bureau de travail malgré le peu d'espace qu'il y retrouvait depuis que son corps avait eu une nouvelle poussée de croissance. Il se trouvait ridicule de s'être enfuit devant ChatNoir mais il ne voyait pas comment lui faire face. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans que les gestes rageurs qu'il faisait pour les essuyés ne parviennent à les en empêcher.

Tikki le regardait depuis sa position à plat ventre sur la chaise d'ordinateur du bureau ramenée devant celui-ci. Même si elle se questionnait parfois sur sa décision d'avoir imposé cette apparence féminine à son porteur, il était trop tard maintenant pour en changer. La population perdrait confiance envers ceux qui travaillaient à les sauver devant un si grand changement. Si seulement elle comprenait pourquoi Marin avait tellement de mal à accepter toute cette histoire.

Elle aurait voulu que le garçon sorte au moins de sa cachette et qu'il profite de la soirée de couture qu'ils avaient prévu en l'absence de ses parents. Cela aurait ramener un peu de couleur et d'espoir dans sa vie et écarter le chagrin.

Répondant au vœu silencieux de Tikki, trois petits coups furent frappés à la trappe menant au toit. Marin les ignora délibérément sachant de qui il s'agissait et attendit en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, les coups se répétèrent mais le silence ne revint pas parce que ChatNoir entrouvrit légèrement la trappe lorsqu'il vit que son appel n'avait pas de succès.

«Tu es là, Marin? Je t'ai rapporté le sac resté dans la ruelle. Écoute, je ne veux pas t'embêter.» poursuivit ChatNoir mais je voulais m'excuser d'avoir découvert ton identité.»

De petites plaintes s'échappèrent des lèvres de Marin et ChatNoir poursuivie encore sur le même ton peiné.

«Je ne voulais vraiment pas. Je n'ai simplement pas regardé de quel côté tu étais parti. Si tu… si tu veux, je suis prêt à te dire qui je suis. Je trouve que ce serait légitime de ta part de me le demander. Et surtout, quoi que tu décides… Tu resteras mon ami. J'aimerais juste pouvoir rester le tien. C'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi.»

ChatNoir déposa la trappe qu'il avait soulevée pour pouvoir parler et s'assit sur la terrasse ne sachant que faire, que dire de plus.

Marin pensa qu'il devait au moins une explication à ChatNoir. Il alla soulever le bâtant et le laissa ouvert sur le coucher du soleil qui venait de disparaître pour permettre à son partenaire d'entrer.

«Toutes les porteuses de miraculous de la coccinelle avant moi ont été des femmes, des filles. C'est parce que c'est le symbole de la création de la vie.»

Le grand corps de Marin tournait le dos à ChatNoir qui parcourait la chambre rose du regard, rapidement.

«Je n'ai pas fais ça délibérément pour me moquer des gens.» poursuivie le garçon. «Je sais à quoi ressemble le corps de Ladybug et ce que tu éprouves…éprouvais pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je suis désolé, je n'aime pas cette situation plus que toi, crois-moi!»

«Tu n'aimes pas ton corps?» l'interrompit son partenaire.

«Le corps de Ladybug n'est pas le mien. C'est un corps de fille. J'accepte plutôt bien mon vrai corps. Mais à la vérité, j'ai tellement grandit l'été dernier que je suis encore très maladroit depuis. Et toujours pas très à l'aise dans mon propre corps.»

Il y avait un grand miroir sur pied dans un coin de la chambre. ChatNoir y capta le reflet du visage défait de Marin. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de son ami. «Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleures, s'il-te-plaît? Je n'aime pas te voir triste.»

Les larmes recommencèrent à couvrir le visage que ChatNoir regardait dans le miroir, l'épaule sous sa main était affaissée et défaite.

«Je ne suis pas débile, tu sais.» expliqua Marin «Je sais que tu aimes Ladybug. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je voulais te cacher qu'elle n'existe pas vraiment. Et surtout, je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments.»

Ces larmes…elles étaient pour lui? Marin pleurait par peur qu'il ne soit blessé? ChatNoir n'avait jamais vu personne être si doux, prévenant et… mignon. Il prit dans ses bras, du mieux qu'il le pu, le grand corps élancé devant lui. Pour la première fois, il découvrit les muscles sous la veste que Marin portait en permanence. Sa silhouette restait étroite mais les muscles devait être bien visible sous la peau.

«Je ne suis pas triste. Ladybug est une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, avec mon père et… mon meilleur ami. Et tu es là, dans mes bras. TU existes. Et même si je ne voulais pas découvrir ton identité, je suis si heureux que ce soit arrivé tout de même! Parce que, parce que, pour moi, tu es encore plus réelle sous cette identité.»

«ChatNoir» objecta Marin en se dégageant pour lui faire face. «Je ne suis pas une fille! C'est cette identité qui est réelle, c'est Marin. Ladybug est un personnage. Un costume! En-dehors des combats je me sens si mal dans sa peau que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de partir me cacher pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite, dès que le combat est finit. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne supportes pas que tu flirt avec Ladybug : Ladybug, ce n'est pas moi!»

Il y eu un lourd silence dans la pièce après lequel ChatNoir lâcha stupéfait : «Tu es... jaloux de Ladybug!?»

«Hein? Quoi, comment, pfft! Comment ce serait possible? Et d'abord, tu n'es pas celui qui m'intéresse.»

ChatNoir fit un large sourire retords et victorieux «Justement, je pensais que tu t'intéressais à Adrien… Marin, Adrien, c'est moi!»

«Qu-» s'étrangla Marin. Puis, il regarda au fond des yeux de ChatNoir. Il y vit de la douceur, du charme, de la solitude, tous ce qu'il voyait chez Adrien.

«Sort d'ici!» cria Marin épouvanté. Il repoussa ChatNoir vers les escaliers du balcon. «Sort de chez moi. Je veux être seul.»

«Euh, d'accord» accepta ChatNoir en trébuchant vers le toit.

Le lendemain, à l'école, Marin évita Adrien. Il ne croyait qu'a moitié ce que lui avait dit ChatNoir mais, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Ils ne se parlèrent pas du tout malgré tout les regards qu'ils se lancèrent. Marin surpris souvent Adrien à le regarder tristement avant de détourner le regard, résigné.

De son côté, Adrien se demandait comment rallumer l'étincelle qui s'était éteinte entre eux. Il se sentait si seul depuis que ses espoirs de se rapprocher de Ladybug lui avaient été retirés. Il y avait bien Nino mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne pouvait pas tout dire à Nino.

Avec Marin qui était aussi Ladybug, il pourrait avoir une vraie relation profonde. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était reprendre cet être plein de passion dans ses bras et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marin ne voyait pas les choses du même point de vue que lui.

Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé : Ladybug lui avait clairement dit que le seul garçon qu'elle trouvait de son goût était lui-même mais Marin l'avait rejeté.

Au départ, ChatNoir avait pensé que Marin ressentait le besoin d'être seul pour absorber le choc. Mais comme le garçon continuait de l'ignorer, il craignait que la situation ne reste la même.

Le vrai problème leur sauta au visage lors de l'attaque akuma suivante. Ils étaient tous les deux sur place mais Ladybug ne voulait pas travailler en équipe et séparément, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Elle dû se résoudre à faire une trêve.

À partir de là, tout fut très vite terminé. Ils se séparèrent encore très vite mais elle lui sourit en partant.

Comme ce jour-là était de nouveau le dimanche, Marin était encore une fois seul à la boulangerie lorsqu'il entendit les coups résonner sur la trappe du toit.

Le blondinet avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté et de se présenter à Marin sans son masque, même s'il trouvait sa situation un peu déloyale.

«On peut parler, s'il-te-plaît?» demanda-t-il aux grands yeux surprit de son ami. Sans un mot, Marin s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

«Est-ce que je te dérange? Tu es peut-être trop occupé pour parler ce soir?» demanda Adrien.

«Non» répondit sobrement Marin. «Mes parents sont sortis et j'étais en train de dessiner.» Le plus grand des deux garçons se rassit contre ses coussins et posa sa tablette sur ses genoux repliés pour que l'invité ne voit pas son travail. Mais Adrien avait fait tomber des cahiers de dessin en descendant l'escalier et ils s'étaient ouverts.

«Et si tu, tu m'expliquais tes secrets? Ça pourrait être un bon point de départ pour mettre les cartes sur la table.» proposa le blond.

«Je te l'ai dit : C'est Tikki qui a décidé qu'il était préférable que j'ai l'apparence d'une fille pour les combats.»

«Non, je veux dire…» s'expliqua timidement Adrien « _Toi_ , ta chambre rose, mon portrait dans ce coin là-bas, la façon dont tu regardes les filles à l'école, celles qui ne sont pas dans la classe, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas être Ladybug et… ta passion pour les sous-vêtements féminins.»

Il y avait en effet de petites pièces de satin sur le bureau de travail, une culotte en chantier sur le moulin à coudre et des esquisses de magnifiques corsets dans les cahiers qui étaient tombés ainsi que des pièces complètes rangées sur une tablette.

«Bravo, tu as tout découvert. Je suis un tordu. (soupir) Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient s'ils découvraient que non seulement Ladybug est un gars mais qu'en plus, ce gars est un pervers qui aime les sous-vêtements féminins. J'ai honte, tu sais, que tu me vois comme ça. Mais mes parents m'ont élevé de façon peu conformisme et ne m'ont pas imposé de stéréotype alors oui, ma couleur préférée est le rose et de ça, je n'en ai pas honte.»

Adrien s'avança et s'assit près de Marin qui triturait cruellement son crayon à dessin. «Tu as honte souvent où juste devant moi?» demanda-t-il doucement.

«Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes tout ça sur moi. J'aurais voulu que tu crois que j'étais quelqu'un de bien.»

«Mais, je le crois vraiment, et je penses que je suis dans le vrai. L'apparence de Ladybug n'est peut-être pas celle que tu aurais voulue mais son grand cœur et son intelligence, je suis certain qu'ils ne viennent pas de Tikki. Toute sa créativité, elle vient de toi. Toute ta tendresse, ton écoute, ton empathie. Je les adore encore plus que son corps. Mais je pense toujours que tu devrais faire la paix avec lui. Cesser de lui en vouloir. Après tout, ce n'est finalement qu'un masque très efficace.»

Marin regarda intensément Adrien jaugeant ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Je peux t'aider si tu veux.» offrit Adrien «À accepter ton corps et ton image.»

«Comment pourrais-tu faire ça?» interrogea Marin timidement.

«Je suis un professionnel de l'image corporelle et si j'en crois mes fans, j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser un corps qui affole les foules autant que le tiens.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?» accepta le garçon aux cheveux de nuit. En détournant le regard.

«Transforme-toi. Tu t'es déjà regarder dans un miroir et observé longtemps?» Adrien se releva et se dirigea vers la table de couture où il trouva effectivement des projets terminés. Il choisit un ensemble soutien-gorge-culotte en satin rouge avec une bordure de dentelle crème mais dont la ligne restait plutôt sobre.

«Est-ce que tu les a fait pour toi?» demanda Adrien à Ladybug qui venait d'apparaître.

«Je ne les ait jamais portés. Je ne les ai pas fait dans ce but» répondit-elle. «En fait, je dessine et je confectionne toutes sortes de projets mais j'aimerais travailler dans la réalisation de dessous féminins plus tard, avoir ma propre ligne. Mais je les ai fait d'après mes mensurations de fille c'étaient les seules que j'avais sous la main.»

«Cet ensemble est magnifique. On voit que tu as à la fois le soucis du confort et celui du look. Et les coutures sont si délicates! Tu les as fait main? Tu as une vraie dextérité! Tu veux bien l'enfiler?»

«Tu ne ferais pas tout ça uniquement pour pouvoir me regarder en petite tenue?»

«Je te jure que je fais tout ça pour toi et pour t'aider.» Il lui remit les sous-vêtements et sortie vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il remonta, il trouva une créature de rêve au milieu de la pièce. La tentation faite femme. Elle n'avait conservé que son masque et ses couettes et enfilé la magnifique lingerie.

«Te rends-tu compte à quel point ce corps est magnifique? Il est si parfait! De la couleur de la peau à la forme des… orteils.» Il plaça Ladybug devant le miroir. «Tikki t'a fait un vrai cadeau en te dotant d'un corps que toutes les filles voudraient avoir. Il est musclé, souple, il te permet de te battre, de me séduire. Il n'a pas de défaut. Tu es d'accord avec moi?»

«Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir. Tant qu'à avoir un corps qui n'est pas l'original, autant en avoir un beau.»

«Il te fait honte?»

«Non» Elle se sentait belle et chaude sous son regard.

«J'aimerais savoir si tu te sens belle dedans. Si tu aimes que je t'admire.»

Marin ne répondit pas mais sa poitrine accéléra sensiblement son mouvement de respiration. Adrien approcha sa bouche et en pressa l'épaule de porcelaine sous son visage. Le frisson qui parcouru Ladybug l'encouragea à continuer. Il se redressa et ajusta le soutien-gorge comme il avait vu les professionnels le faire. Passant un doigt sous les bretelles puis sous les bordures. Comme il en retirait toujours plus de frissons parcourant le corps de la demoiselle, il repartie à l'assaut de sa gorge avec ses lèvres cherchant des endroits sensibles avec des baisers caressants.

Une de ses mains la serrait contre lui à la taille et l'autre aventurait ses doigts sur le sein. Lorsque celle après qui il soupirait depuis si longtemps se mit à soupirer à cause de lui, il su qu'il était dans la bonne direction.

«Est-ce que tu trouves ça agréable?» Sa main glissa sous le satin et il trouva la pointe du mamelon. Ladybug avala une grande gorgée d'air et ferma son regard masqué de rouge. Lorsque sa tête bascula vers l'arrière pour s'appuyer sur son épaule, il reprit ses baisers dans son cou depuis l'épaule jusque sous l'oreille.

Le bouton qu'il touchait était maintenant dur sous la caresse du bout de ses doigts.

«Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ressens du plaisir? Est-ce que ton corps apprécie mes caresses?»

«Oui» La main qui retenait la taille de ce corps délicat amorça une caresse vers les cuisses pour terminer en se positionnant sur l'entre-jambe.

«Ressens-tu du désir? Si je te touchais, ma main se couvrirait-elle de ton humidité?»

«Oui»

«Ce plaisir est le tien, Marin. C'est celui de ton corps de femme. Il t'est propre à toi. Ce n'est pas un mensonge ou une tromperie. Un jour, si tu me le permets, je te ferai jouir et vibrer de tout ton corps de femme. Mais là, il y a autre chose que nous devons régler. Peux-tu laisser la transformation?»

Adrien retourna Ladybug dans ses bras et prit ses lèvres. Alors que le corps devant lui devenait autre et malgré cela, il poursuivit le baiser.

Marin continua de répondre au baiser d'Adrien avec une égale passion et autant de douceur pendant un moment puis, il y mit fin mais resta tout contre le blond. Celui-ci garda ses mains sur les joues du plus grand qui acceptait de poursuivre le contact de leur tête.

«Adrien, je, je… suis désolé mais, je, je ne suis pas gay. J'aime les femmes.»

«Mais, que penses-tu de moi? Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que j'étais le seul garçon qui te plaisait. Pour moi, ça signifie beaucoup.»

Une furieuse rougeur s'empara du visage de Marin au souvenir de sa déclaration d'amour qui n'aurait pas dû en être une. Mais ce qu'il dit ensuite en était vraiment une : «C'est vrai. J'aime les femmes… Et je t'aime toi. Pas juste ton physique. C'est d'abord ton caractère qui m'a plus. Et tes qualités. Tes manières, ton sourire.»

«Je suis dans le même cas tu sais. Moi aussi, les femmes m'excitent. Tu es le seul garçon que j'ai eu envie de toucher de toute ma vie. Je t'aime. J'aime Marin et j'aime Ladybug. C'est pour ça que c'est important pour moi que tu les aimes aussi. Et je voudrais que tu me laisses t'aimer. Je voudrais être avec toi. En couple.»

«Co-co-comment? À l'école… et ici et… ton image publique.»

«Le comment m'importe peu. Ce qui est important pour moi c'est de t'embrasser. Et que tu me serres dans tes bras. Je me sens seul en permanence mais depuis que je suis avec toi, ce soir, ce sentiments à complètement disparu pour faire place au bien-être. Laisse-moi t'aimer autant que j'en ai envie, je t'en pris.»

«Oui, je t'aime aussi Adrien.»


	2. Marin 2 partie 1

Les rayons du soleil du matin entraient par les hautes fenêtres de la résidence Agreste située dans un quartier tranquille de Paris. Ils tombèrent sur le corps tourmenté, dévoilé par les draps qui avaient été rejetés durant la nuit.

Lorsque le dormeur se réveilla enfin, il se dirigea immédiatement sous le jet d'eau à la température parfaite pour chasser les dernières tensions que la nuit frustrante avait laissé dans son corps.

« Tu dois changer de méthode. » le conseilla le minuscule kwami noir renfermant dans son petit corps le plus grand pouvoir de destruction de l'Univers.

« Quoi? Je n'ai pas bien lavé derrière mes oreilles? » demanda l'adolescent étonné de ne pas être salué, pour une fois, d'un 'Où est mon camembert?'

« Pas ta douche, bouffon! Je parle de tes nuits agitées. Tu aimes Marin, il t'aime. Vous avez tous les deux envie d'une relation intime et pourtant malgré tes demandes, il te dit 'non'. Tu dois utiliser une autre approche pour le séduire. »

Adrien laissa partir un son entre le grognement et le soupir qui ne pouvait qu'être l'expression de son découragement et de sa frustration. Il avait découvert l'identité cachée de Ladybug depuis plusieurs semaines mais même s'ils étaient très proches, ils n'étaient toujours pas en couple. Ni avec ni sans le masque.

Leurs premiers baisers avaient été magiques et deux autres avaient suivit en deux occasions différentes. Deux superbes baisers qu'Adrien avait obtenus après plusieurs heures de séduction et de plaidoyer. Mais quels baisers! Du genre sauvage et amoureux qui vous donne envie de rouler sur la première surface plane venue et de retirer vos vêtements parce que vous voulez toujours plus de l'autre.

Toutes ces tentatives infructueuses mais encore plus les quelques réussies n'avaient fait qu'exacerber le désir d'Adrien pour son grand amour. Il voulait fusionner avec lui. Être si proche qu'il pourrait sentir son odeur sur sa peau même lorsqu'ils seraient séparés.

« Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir été clair. Cela fait trois ans que je lui dis et redis sur tous les tons. »

« À Ladybug. Mais Marin t'a dit d'arrêter de parler au masque. C'est à Marin que tu dois faire des louanges. » expliqua Plagg.

« C'est encore pire avec Marin. Il n'est pas capable de me parler sans bafouiller et rougie violemment lorsque je lui souris. Je ne garde que le plus subtil des flirts avec lui et il réagit comme si je lui criais les trucs les plus obscènes! »

« Tout le monde à son point de rupture. Donne-lui en plus. Pousse le plus loin dans sa timidité. Lui aussi a une bête sauvage en lui. Bien sur, soit prêt à en assumer les conséquences et assure-toi d'être capable de tenir la distance et de répondre à ses attentes ce jour-là. » avança Plagg.

Si un chemin ne marche pas autant en essayé un autre. Peu importe comment Adrien s'y prenait, tout ce que Plagg voulait, était les pâtisseries du père de Marin.

« Plagg, tu trouves que je suis anormal d'accorder plus d'importance à qui est véritablement Marin qu'à son genre? » demanda l'adolescent après un temps de silence où il s'était effondré sur son lit les mains sous la tête. « Je m'en fou qu'il soit un mec ou une fille. C'est lui que je veux! Mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à penser comme ça. » s'exclama Adrien songeur en se relevant pour rassembler ses cahiers d'école à son bureau.

« La normalité se définie par le plus grand nombre d'individus semblables. Tu es différent de la majorité, c'est vrai. Est-ce que c'est mal? Je crois pour ma part que ce qui est mal, c'est d'aller contre sa nature profonde. Moi par exemple, cela m'est égal que Marin soit une fille ou non, les feuilletés au fromage de son père goûtent toujours aussi bon. »

« Mon père me déshériterait s'il savait ce que j'ai envie de faire avec Marin… » Adrien aurait voulu être aimé et accepté sans condition par son père comme tous les enfants. Mais il n'avait jamais ressentit cela. Il avait toujours sentit qu'il devait être parfait pour ne pas être rejeté par lui.

« Ton père serait probablement capable de te déshériter pour l'un de tes jeux de mots. Ne te fit pas à son jugement tordu. D'autres personnes t'aiment tel que tu es. Laisse-les te découvrir plus et tu verras qu'ils t'accepteront. »

Si seulement Marin lui ouvrait ses bras…

* * *

Bien après que son téléphone ait commencé à résonner doucement, Marin trébucha en dehors de son lit, passa rapidement sous un filet d'eau glacé, attrapa les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva (trop serrés, pas coordonnés), sauta dans l'escalier pour s'y cogner les chevilles, remonta prendre son sac d'école, redescendit jusqu'au milieu de la seconde volée de marche descendant vers le rez-de-chaussée, remonta attraper le devoir sur son bureau de travail et fila vers l'école en volant un croissant dans la boulangerie.

Il quitta les escaliers menant à sa classe sur les genoux au son de la cloche du premier cours parce qu'il avait trébuché sur la dernière marche et n'avait pas prit le temps de se relever.

Il buta contre la porte restée entrouverte et tomba au travers en s'étalant devant la classe avec le souffle coupé et décida qu'il ne voulait plus bouger de là. Jamais. Ses efforts ne servaient à rien, son corps n'était juste pas conçu pour fonctionner normalement.

Le premier réflexe d'Adrien fut de se lever pour prendre le corps de son amour entre ses bras, mais ici, il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu devrais demander à avoir le premier cours du matin à l'infirmerie. » proposa Alya. Ce à quoi Marin lui répondit d'un grognement.

Adrien en profita pour se lever de sa chaise et tendre une main secourable à Marin pour l'aider à se lever.

« J'arriverais plus vite à l'école en tendant un fil d'acier entre ma chambre et l'autre corridor. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Si c'est la vitesse que tu veux. » répondit Nino « essaie avec un réacteur dorsale mais je t'avertie, ça s'est pas très bien terminé pour le coyote! »

Marin se servit de la main d'Adrien pour se hisser en position verticale et le remercia sincèrement en prenant sa place sous le regard noir du professeur. Mais Adrien s'inquiéta de la démarche laborieuse de son camarade. Après une chute pareille, il fallait marcher pour éviter les courbatures, pas s'asseoir durant une heure.

Comme pour ajouter à son malheur, une alerte akuma les empêcha d'assister au troisième cours.

Voulant attraper le début du quatrième dans les temps, Ladybug soupira après que le travail des coccinelles fut terminé et s'apprêta à partir vers l'école mais ChatNoir la retint avec un clin d'œil taquin et l'entraîna dans sa chambre rose pour faire un massage chaud et relaxant à son corps redevenu celui d'un adolescent qui grandissait par morceaux.

La souplesse et l'adresse n'avaient pas encore été livrées.

Lui-même était redevenu simplement Adrien pour facilité le transfert de la chaleur de ses mains aux muscles endoloris de son partenaire.

Partenaires. C'est ce qu'ils étaient. Ça signifiait tellement de chose et si peu à la fois.

Sans l'urgence de retourner en cours puisqu'il serait bientôt l'heure de leur pause midi, Adrien s'allongea près de Marin pour mouler leurs corps comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

« Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, chéri. Tu remues toujours des tas d'idées qui tournent trop vite dans ta tête. Je veux simplement d'aider. »

« Comment fais-tu pour tout gérer si facilement? C'est comme si de découvrir que j'étais un gars n'avait rien changé pour toi. Tu es tout le temps calme et sûr de toi! » s'exclama Marin.

Adrien tourna le visage de Marin vers le sien presque avec brusquerie. « Je ne suis pas calme du tout. Tu me rends complètement fou! Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir mes problèmes à résoudre en plus des tiens. Je suis patient. Je sais que lorsque tes problèmes seront réglés, tu me regarderas en souriant et j'aurai alors une vraie place dans ta tête et ton cœur à la place de tes angoisses. »

Adrien déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marin et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour y laisser courir le bout de ses doigts. « Je t'aime » émit faiblement Marin, les joues couvertes de rouge.

Adrien aurait voulu crier tout son immense amour et tout ce que Marin lui inspirait mais comme il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage, il répondit simplement avec un sourire doux et gardant les yeux fermés pour profiter du moment. « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Amour. »

Marin regarda le visage détendu de son amoureux. _Amoureux_ , a-mou-reux. Avant de soupirer : « Pourquoi as-tu tant de faciliter à le dire alors que c'est si difficile pour moi? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira Adrien en se relevant pour s'asseoir. « Je sais simplement que je t'ai aimé dès le jour de ma rencontre avec Ladybug et que quand j'ai su que vous étiez une seule personne, j'ai sentie que j'avais maintenant le droit d'aimer Marin comme j'en avais envie et que cette idée me rendait heureux. Je n'avais plus à avoir honte de mes sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas ma Lady. »

Le joli blond étira un bras pour caresser le visage du garçon toujours couché devant lui.

« Marin. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi pour ton nom ou ton costume ou une seule de tes apparences. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur. Au fond de toi, tu es si beau que je dois sans cesse retenir mes larmes. »

« Je ne- Je t'aime aussi pour tes qualités, tes valeurs, ta force intérieure. Je t'aime de deux façons différentes une pour Adrien et une pour ChatNoir. Mais tes deux identités sont tout aussi importantes l'une que l'autre pour moi. »

« Alors tu me comprends parce que c'est la même chose pour moi! Tout ce que tu es, est important pour moi. » fit Adrien avec sincérité.

« Même si l'une de mes personnalité est… »

« Je les adore autant l'une que l'autre. » assura-t-il en plaçant les mains sur les épaules de son amoureux. Il descendit ensuite le visage pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'approfondit et Adrien s'étendit cette fois directement sur Marin.

Lorsqu'il tira sur la veste du plus grand pour lui retirer, celui-ci plaça sa main sur la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? » demanda calmement Marin.

« Je veux juste toucher ta peau avec la mienne. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Amour. Je te l'ai dit : « J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. On a toute la vie devant nous. »

000

Ils retournèrent à l'école séparés par une vingtaine de pas. Marin savait qu'Adrien aurait voulu lui tenir la main dans la rue et devant leurs amis mais qu'il ne le faisait pas par peur de représailles que tous les deux subiraient.

Il réalisa alors qu'une petite partie de ses craintes venait du fait qu'il avait peur du regard des autres sur eux. Et s'il en parlait à quelqu'un? Pour voir la réaction que cette personne aurait?

L'idée de partager son secret et de parler de son bonheur d'être avec Adrien le ravissait. Déjà, cette pensée rendait cette histoire plus réelle et il se sentait encore plus rassuré. Son dos voûté se redressa légèrement.

Donc, une autre de ses peurs devait être que tous cela ne soit qu'un doux rêve trop beau pour être vrai.

Mais à qui en parler, ses parents ou Alya?

Alya était déjà au courant de son attirance pour Adrien mais lui dire à elle qu'ils étaient un couple serait approfondir leur relation à l'école. Ils seraient trois dans le secret. Et quel morceau serait mama Alya! Marin pouvait compter sur Alya pour en parler en permanence.

De toute façon, il était dans l'ordre des choses de présenter son amoureux à ses parents, non? Perspicace comme elle l'était, sa mère devait déjà savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un.

Il entra dans la classe et passa devant Adrien de façon beaucoup plus calme et Adrien remarqua quelque chose d'important. Marin souriait à nouveau.

000

ChatNoir bondissait allègrement de toit en toit vers chez lui où il avait rendez-vous avec Ladybug. Un rendez-vous que Marin lui avait demandé sur un bout de papier en classe.

La nuit était tombée et les lumières de Paris éclairaient autour de lui comme s'il marchait sur un tapis d'étoile. Il n'avait pas pu résister au besoin de s'évader un peu de sa chambre.

Au-dessus du toit de l'immeuble en face de ses fenêtres, il atterrit souplement dans une révérence magnifique à la suite d'une pirouette impressionnante.

Elle l'applaudit pour saluer sa performance. « Encore une chance que je sois déjà arrivé sinon, ta belle entrée en scène aurait été perdue. »

« Je savais que tu serais là, je suis en retard. » s'excusa ChatNoir en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Non, tu es pile à l'heure, chaton. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Ce qui équivaut à être en retard pour un rendez-vous amoureux. »

« C'est de ça que je voulais te parler ce soir. Je crois qu'on devrait… sortir ensemble. Dans le sens de faire des sorties. »

« Oh joie! Mon rêve se réalise enfin! Je suis absolument d'accord avec toi. » explosa ChatNoir en faisant une nouvelle cabriole.

« Mais attend ce n'est pas tout. Je veux aussi plus que ça. » le prévint Ladybug en prenant son envol vers la fenêtre de la chambre du manoir.

« Mais tes désirs sont des ordres, mon bel amour. » ChatNoir paraissait presque blessé que Ladybug doute de sa dévotion envers elle. Comme s'il ne jouait pas vraiment ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher complètement ses sentiments.

« Je, je voudrais que notre relation soit plus concrète. Pour l'instant, c'est comme si je n'y croyais pas et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller pour m'apercevoir que j'ai encore rêvé. J'ai aussi peur que tu te lasse de quelqu'un comme moi lorsque tu auras eu ce que tu voulais. »

« Et donc? Quelle preuve attends-tu de moi pour te prouver que c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie? » fit ChatNoir toujours impatient de bonheur.

« Je voudrais des photos de nous deux que je pourrais mettre dans ma chambre pour les regarder avant de m'endormir. Et qu'on soit plus proche à l'école en tant qu'amis. On pourrait discuter plus souvent ensemble. Je voudrais qu'on fasse des activités et des sorties, qu'on se fréquente, finalement. Et aussi… Je voudrais tout dire à mes parents et te présenter en tant que petit ami. »

« A-cor-dé. Tout ce que tu veux, ma Lady! » ChatNoir avait déjà prit le risque de croiser ses mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et elle n'avait pas protesté.

« Tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'on dorme parfois dans le même lit? J'aimerais bien me coller sur toi pour dormir. » questionna Marin incertain. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, c'était certainement la plus osée jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu veux dire, dormir à côté de toi sans pouvoir faire de trucs? » hésita le blond. « Ou-ais. Ça, je suis moins sûr d'aimer. Heureusement que j'aime ton côté cruel! Pas sûr de ne pas paraître déplacé… M'enfin, si tu ne te fâche pas après moi pour ce que je ne peux pas contrôler… » fit-il, gêné de parler de ce genre de chose cru et intime.

C'était une chose de parler de fantasme mais là, on parlait de l'intimité dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus terre à terre. Adrien savait quel genre de nuit empreintes de désir inassouvis il passait loin de Marin alors, dormir près de lui sans même pouvoir le toucher, ni se toucher pour se soulager!

« N'oublie pas que j'ai les mêmes problèmes que toi. Comment je pourrais t'en tenir rigueur? Je serai probablement celui qui aura quelque chose à cacher avec toi près de moi. » fit Ladybug avec un clin d'œil taquin. De toute évidence, la gravité de son cas lui échappait toujours totalement.

Adrien laissa ChatNoir disparaître et son regard accrocha celui de sa Lady. Pourtant leur étreinte n'avait pas changé.

Elle fut celle qui compléta la distance entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa furieusement.

Plusieurs long baisers caressant plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour la nuit. Adrien était aux anges sentant ses espoirs à porter de réussite.

Malgré cela une chose le dérangeait. De toute l'intense séance de baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, son petit ami était resté caché sous les traits féminin de Ladybug.

000

Ils avaient patienté toute une semaine supplémentaire et on était finalement le vendredi soir. Marin avait invité Adrien à souper et à dormir chez lui.

ChatNoir sortie donc de sa chambre après y être monté après avoir à peine touché à son assiette. Un sac pour la nuit sur ses épaules, il atterrit dans la ruelle derrière la boulangerie et gagna discrètement la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son petit ami.

Les parents de Marin l'accueillir chaleureusement et il se força à ne manger qu'une quantité raisonnable de son délicieux repas sachant qu'il était en permanence à la diète.

Au dessert, alors que l'ambiance n'était que rire et plaisanterie, Marin attaqua le sujet.

« Maman, Papa. Il y a un sujet important dont je dois vous parler. »

« Vous êtes guay! » avança sa mère avec un sourire de celle à qui on ne cache rien.

« Tu n'es pas très subtil mon grand! C'est la première fois que tu invites quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alya ou Nathaniel à souper. » rigola son père.

« Non, je ne suis pas guay. Je suis un peu plus fucké que ça. Je suis hétéro mais je suis aussi avec Adrien. C'est lui que j'aime et c'est avec lui que je veux être. » Marin et Adrien assis côte à côte tout près l'un de l'autre, croisèrent leurs quatre mains et se raccrochèrent au regard de l'autre.

Puis, Adrien prit une grande respiration et affronta le regard des parents de son amoureux.

« Et moi, je suis bisexuel et je veux aussi être avec Marin plus que tout au monde. Enfin, tout ça est en théorie, évidement. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse ou même de relation physique. » temporisa-t-il. « Mais je l'aime vraiment sincèrement. »

« Mais, on a finalement décidé d'écouter nos cœurs après plusieurs mois à essayer de faire autrement et …j'avais tellement besoin de vous avouer mon secret! » déclara Marin.

« Oh, mon chéri! Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant voyons! » s'inquiéta la petite mère de voir que son grand garçon avait souffert.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Marin et c'est Adrien qui vint à son secours pour expliquer : « Il n'était pas certain de ses sentiments jusqu'à récemment. On a beaucoup nié et on s'est longtemps battu pour réussir à définir ce qu'on était. »

« C'est grâce à Adrien tu sais, mom. Avant qu'il m'accepte, je ne savais même pas comment mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Et en fait c'est encore très récent. Mais comme on doit se cacher pour être ensemble, je voulais qu'on puisse être ensemble ici. » expliqua Marin qui était maintenant carrément dans les bras d'Adrien qui le cajolait.

« Adrien » fit solennellement Tom Dupain en étendant le bras pour serrer chaleureusement son épaule d'une façon dont même son propre père ne le touchait plus. « Tant que tu seras bon pour mon fils, tu auras ta place dans cette maison. Tu seras notre fils toi aussi. »

« Je-je… » Adrien retenait difficilement ses larmes. Le sujet était si sensible pour lui. Et il suffit du bras de Marin autour de ses épaules pour qu'il laisse sortir la boule de larme qu'il retenait en lui.

La main de Marin dans son dos calma rapidement son émotion par contre et Adrien se reprit bien vite. « Je crois que ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être accueilli parmi votre famille M. Dupain. » expliqua-t-il sa crise de larme avec un sourire.

« Alors, essaie de te rappeler que je m'appelle Tom. » fit le géant avec douceur montrant sa considération pour le petit ami de son fils qu'il devinait aussi torturé que son propre enfant.

Sabine intervint simplement pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère. « Et avant que vous montiez dans la chambre de Marin, je voulais tout de même vous rappeler que vos études son plus importantes que les jeux vidéos. J'ai été jeune aussi et je sais qu'on peut perdre de nombreuses heures productives à simplement contempler le regard de l'autre, alors je vais faire le méchant parent et vous avertir que si vos notes baissent trop, les soirées ensembles vont diminuer aussi. Je vous fais confiance sur ce sujet, mais je suis certaine que ton père sera du même avis que nous Adrien. Même si vous serez bientôt des adultes, vous êtes encore à l'école. »

Marin et Adrien se regardèrent et il y eu un instant de flottement lorsque Marin expliqua qu'Adrien avait fait le mur pour venir au souper et qu'il n'avait, en temps normal, pas le droit de sortir pour voir des amis.

Il dû alors expliquer comment son père le voyait et le contrôlait. Il avait dû avouer comment il était manipulé comme un objet puis oublié de la même manière lorsqu'il ne servait plus. Qu'en dehors de ses obligations parascolaires et professionnelles, il était complètement livré à lui-même et se débrouillait seul pour garder sa moyenne à l'école parce que s'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Vous savez, il est très rare que l'assistante de mon père vienne elle-même jusqu'à ma chambre pour s'assurer que mes répétitions soient terminées. Habituellement, elle m'envoie un message sur mon téléphone depuis le bureau du rez-de-chaussée. »

Les parents, d'abord réticents à laisser découcher un adolescent, se dirent qu'aux vus de ces circonstances particulières, qu'il avait tout de même dix-sept ans et qu'il était autonome depuis qu'il en avait douze, ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils s'occupent eux-mêmes un peu plus de leur nouveau gendre.

Finalement, Adrien leur assurant qu'il était toujours joignable par téléphone, ils approuvèrent cette première tentative de nuit en commun.

Les garçons avaient d'abord commencé une partie de simulateur de course de voiture mais se raconter leurs vies respectives devint rapidement un sujet de conversation plus intéressant et le jeu fut oublié.

Marin, qui devait aider à la boulangerie le lendemain, se mit au lit à une heure presque raisonnable dans les circonstances. Mais il avait déjà hâte au lendemain soir pour passer une autre fantastique soirée avec son amoureux à apprendre à le connaître dans l'intimité de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à moitié un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il entendit la douce conversation entre Adrien et Tikki ainsi que les ronflements de Plagg et se dit que le reste importait peu. Tous les membres de sa famille étaient finalement réunis sous le même toit.

* * *

Adrien était arrivé à l'heure aux préparatifs pour son défilé promotionnel du dimanche avant-midi au Grand Paris mais pas la maquilleuse.

Elle était en retard et comme ils étaient quatre mannequins à défiler, le jeune homme lui proposa de faire lui-même son maquillage.

Il avait tenu à savoir faire lui-même son maquillage comme il trouvait aussi très important de savoir enfiler un vêtement. C'était une façon d'avoir le respect de son corps même s'il était mannequin.

Cela ne lui prenait normalement que quelques minutes parce qu'il s'était pratiqué mais, c'est durant ce temps que Chloé déboula près de lui.

Chloé et Adrien avaient grandit comme voisins et amis. Elle était la seule fille qu'il connaissait et pratiquement la seule enfant qu'il avait rencontré avant d'intégrer l'école publique et d'y rencontrer d'autres gens de son âge. En grandissant, il avait donc commencé à la voir comme une petite sœur. Mais de son côté, elle le voyait maintenant comme son futur, (futur très proche) amoureux. Presque sa propriété, aurait-il dit parfois.

Sans doute avait-elle espéré le surprendre en train de se changer. Effectivement, l'un des autres mannequins était peu vêtu. Il y a cette loi non écrite dans les vestiaires communs où personne ne regarde les autres parce qu'on est tous dans le même bateau. C'est pour ça que les mannequins n'aiment pas voir entrer le public dans la salle d'habillage.

« Adrichou! Tu es là! Tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile. » s'écria-t-elle en entrant sans ménagement. « Ce soir, un ami donne une grosse fête dans son hôtel privé. Et je ne peux décemment pas y aller sans accompagnateur, il penserait que je me garde pour lui. Alors, que nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai envoyé un message à ton père et j'ai demandé une tenue assortie à la mienne pour toi. »

« Chloé, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Sabrina comme d'habitude? Je préférerais me reposer après ce défilé et si je demande le privilège d'une sortie à mon père pour cette soirée, je ne pourrai plus sortir avec mes amis ensuite. » la reprit Adrien.

« Allons, je suis trop adulte pour me balader avec une amie, c'est bon pour les enfants ça! Il pourrait pensé que j'aime les filles et cesser de s'intéresser à moi. » rigola-t-elle.

« Je suis certain que tu sauras te rappeler à son bon souvenir. Tu as tout le talent pour ça! » fit Adrien en se retournant vers le miroir.

« ADRIEN! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'affola alors Chloé en le faisant sursauter.

« Je me prépare pour un défilé. Les produits de maquillage permettent de mettre en valeur certains traits du visage s'harmonisant avec les vêtements présentés. »

« Oui mais- Si tu fais ton maquillage toi-même, c'est tellement homo! » paniqua la snob.

Adrien, la maquilleuse, les deux autres mannequins qui se préparaient encore et le photographe préparant son matériel s'étouffèrent à moitié en entendant de tel propos. Même si le sujet de l'homosexualité était un peu délicat pour ouvrir une discussion dans un vestiaire, l'homophobie n'avait plus vraiment sa place dans l'industrie de la mode qui connaissait quelques chefs d'entreprise célèbres et homosexuels reconnus.

« Et euh, tu peux me dire en quoi c'est répréhensible? J'ai le droit d'être ce que je veux sans que tu aie ton mot à dire. » contra Adrien.

Adrien savait pertinemment que le photographe derrière lui entretenait une liaison avec le mannequin avec qui il discutait même s'ils avaient tendance à essayer de le cacher à cause de leur relation mannequin-photographe.

« Non! Parce que si tu es homo, on ne peut plus être ensembles. » Et voilà l'amalgame de préjugés qui se mélangeaient derrière la vision égocentrique de la fille du maire.

« Ce n'est pas le fait que je sois homo on non qui m'empêche d'être avec toi. Ce qui m'empêche d'être avec toi, c'est le fait que tu as tout d'une sœur pour moi. On était trop proche lorsqu'on était jeune.»

« On se voyait à peine une fois par moi… » balaya-t-elle.

« Exact! Tu étais la seule enfant de mon âge à qui j'avais le droit de parler. » lui rappela Adrien mais encore une fois, ses problèmes personnels ne l'intéressèrent pas plus qu'à l'époque. « Et de plus, ce n'est pas le fait de me maquiller seul qui fait de moi un ''homo'' pas plus que de porter du maquillage pour mon travail. Les femmes en général m'intéressent, mais tu ne m'intéresse pas. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Maintenant bonne soirée, amuse-toi. Moi, j'ai du travail. »

Il était maintenant plus qu'officiellement avec Marin même si c'était encore un secret et Chloé devrait bien se faire une raison.

Elle partie énormément frustrée de la salle mais ceux qui y étaient en furent soulagés.

« Ce n'est pas de faire mon maquillage moi-même qui fait de moi un homo mais, j'imagine que d'être en couple avec un gars, m'empêche d'affirmer que je suis ''staight.'' » fit-il tout bas avec un gentil sourire complice pour le couple derrière lui pour leur montrer son soutien.

* * *

Le lundi matin arriva tambour battant avec un akuma qui fit sa crise parmi les élèves déjà présents à l'école. Ce qui comptait Adrien mais pas Marin, toujours en train de se préparer.

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que le Forestier quitte l'école, des arbres poussant à une vitesse éclaire sous ses pas. Ce professeur de sciences de la nature qui adorait la botanique c'était disputé avec une autre professeure avec qui il était en couple.

Tous deux voulaient acheter une maison mais la femme avait signé l'achat d'un appartement dans une tour sans consulter monsieur. De plus, ce matin, elle était en retard.

L'akumatisé décida donc d'aller à sa rencontre, à commencer par la boulangerie où elle s'arrêtait toujours avant d'aller travailler.

Lorsque ChatNoir entra par la trappe du balcon de Marin, il vit toutes les branches qui avaient envahie l'immeuble.

Il se demanda si Marin était maintenant habitué à voir sa maison saccagée par les vilains. Avant de se ressaisir et de se laisser glisser sur un tronc d'arbre pour trouver les habitants de la maisonnée.

Marin et son père tiraient inutilement sur les branches énormes d'un arbre parmi lesquels étaient coincée Sabine.

« Besoin d'un coup de patte? » leur demanda-t-il en se mettant aussi à l'ouvrage.

« ChatNoir? » s'étonna le boulanger. « Vous tombez bien mon garçon! Quelle chance que vous soyez passé par ici! »

« En fait, je me suis dit » commença ChatNoir en se renversant pour mettre toute sa force contre la branche « soit un akumatisé est passé par là, soit Marin a été très inspiré pour redécorer son balcon! C'est tout de même très tendance ce décor shabby chic. Ça ne pouvait venir que de ton génie, ma... mon euh, non, hum, euh... » s'étouffa ChatNoir ne pouvant trouver un surnom adéquat devant ses beaux-parents. « Cataclysme? » demanda-t-il debout face à eux en levant la main, autant pour faire oublier le malaise que pour lui demander son avis sur ce qu'il devait faire qu'il soit transformé ou non.

« Ouais » obtempéra Marin en le poussant à l'épaule.

Il préférait toujours n'avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs qu'en dernier ressort si la situation le permettait. Mais peu importe les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis tous les quatre, l'énorme branche ne bougeait pas.

Marin se savait purement égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas laisser souffrir sa petite maman coincée par les branches énormes de cet arbre magique en partant affronté son horticulteur.

Ils leur fallu faire avec les cinq minutes restantes au miraculous de ChatNoir pour attraper l'akuma. Et en fait, cela avait été une de ces fois où Ladybug était certaine de leur victoire et s'amusait à braver les vilains pour les déstabiliser.

Loin d'être romantique, la situation portait plutôt à rire. Donc, Adrien fut-il complètement étonné lorsque Ladybug profita des derniers instants de sa propre transformation pour le suivre dans sa cachette et le plaquer sauvagement contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Elle était si ouverte et invitante qu'il se permit de passer la paume de sa main sur son postérieur.

Lorsque sa seule réaction à ce geste fut positive, Adrien fonda de grands espoirs sur la nuit du vendredi suivant qui serait à nouveau une nuit à deux.


	3. Marin 2 partie 2

Encore une fois, le soleil du matin trouva Adrien dans son lit défait. Encore une fois, il avait passé la nuit à se tortiller et c'était réveillé en érection.

Il sauta de son lit pour passer sous la douche et se soulager sans causer trop de dégâts. Une douche froide puis, une chaude pour détendre ses muscles et il retomba sur ses oreillers, habillé de sa serviette de bain.

On était samedi matin et la veille encore aurait dû être une nuit de couple pour Marin et lui.

Mais, encore une fois, une nouvelle fois, Marin lui avait attribué le lit d'appoint après qu'ils eurent longuement parlé sur le matelas qu'ils partageaient sur la mezzanine et avait sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans leur relation physique.

ChatNoir s'était enfuit dès que Marin avait trouvé le sommeil. Il n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée de le savoir si proche et si inaccessible.

Il avait promit à Marin d'être patient et d'attendre qu'il surmonte sa peur du sexe entre deux hommes. Mais, il n'aurait jamais envisagé que ses peurs soient aussi variées. Marin se rebiffait et se dégageait dès qu'il touchait à son corps de garçon.

Il acceptait les baisers mais aucune caresse. Et s'il prenait plaisir à toucher le corps d'Adrien, ChatNoir ne recevait jamais aucune douceur.

Pour dire les choses simplement, à l'exception des baisers, ils n'avaient plus jamais eu d'autres contacts physiques que ceux que Ladybug avait offerts à Adrien depuis que Marin avait officiellement présenté Adrien comme étant son copain à ses parents.

Pourtant, il sentait le regard (aussi bien celui de Ladybug que celui de Marin) traîner amoureusement sur son corps habillé de l'uniforme.

Il y avait aussi ce petit détail, les uniformes, justement. Puisqu'il ne pouvait glisser ses mains dessous, puisqu'il ne voyait Ladybug que dans des lieux publics, Adrien était toujours aussi dépourvu d'affection intime.

Et sa frustration rendait la suggestion de Plagg de plus en plus intéressante. Si Marin ne voulait pas se laissé toucher, Adrien pouvait-il le pousser à venir à lui, à force de taquineries?

Adrien aimerait bien. Il ne pouvait imaginer une caresse qu'il n'apprécierait pas de la part de Marin. Il avait désespérément envie de sentir ses mains parcourir son corps et ses lèvres traîner un peu partout. C'était pratiquement le souvenir du peu qu'il avait reçu qui le gardait sain d'esprit.

Le sexe pourrait être formidable avec Marin, puisqu'ils étaient deux garçons et vierges tous les deux, ils n'avaient même pas à être prudent pour quoi que ce soit et ils étaient limités seulement par leurs désirs.

Même les parents de Marin approuvaient la relation et lui permettaient de dormir dans la chambre de leur fils. Ils devaient bien se douter de ce qui pourrait s'y passer éventuellement!

Et pourtant, Marin disait toujours non. Et s'il avait encore un autre blocage ou un complexe?

Adrien l'avait déjà aidé à se réconcilier avec l'idée d'utiliser un corps de fille à temps partiel ainsi qu'à passer à travers son sentiment d'infériorité face à l'image de mannequin parfait qu'il gardait pour la galerie.

Mais peut-être était-ce le problème, justement? Si aussi bien Marin que Ladybug lui jurait qu'il l'aimait lorsqu'il était Adrien, les larmes que Marin avait versées en lui faisant sa révélation, elles avaient été pour ChatNoir! Avait-il peur de le perdre ou d'être rejeté par son personnage de héros trop sur de lui?

Si Marin avait pu avoir tant de difficulté pour avouer ses sentiments envers Adrien, pouvait-il avoir encore d'autres difficultés à les avouer aussi à ChatNoir même s'il savait déjà que le héros était amoureux de lui?

En réfléchissant, ils bâtissaient plus d'une relation à la fois. Et s'il était dans la nature de Marin d'éprouver des difficultés pour avouer ses sentiments pour la première fois? Et bien, il était définitivement dans la nature d'Adrien d'aider son ou sa partenaire à affronter ses peurs!

Adrien essayait d'établir des plans pour aider Marin à sortir de sa coquille durant son cour d'escrime.

Mais une alerte akuma résonna alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle douche froide bien nécessaire. La joie de revoir son amour se mêla à la peur de le voir affronter seul le danger et il utilisa toute sa vitesse pour rejoindre le combat et être à ses côtés le plus vite possible.

Si au début du combat, Ladybug posa quelques questions sur son départ durant la nuit, il lui cacha ses préoccupations en disant qu'il voulait simplement le laisser dormir et ainsi la laissa se concentrer sur le combat.

« Elle s'enfuit encore! » avertit ChatNoir en aidant Ladybug à se relever après la bousculade que l'akumatisée lui avait faite.

« Surement vers le Louvre, on dirait. Elle ne doit pas y arriver. Elle pourrait y faire le plein d'énergie sur les collections! » s'inquiéta l'héroïne.

« Comprit! Je vais la prendre à revers! » fit ChatNoir près à courir.

« Attends! » avertit Ladybug en le rattrapant par la queue alors qu'il allait bondir.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel. « Sois gentille avec ma queue si tu veux que je te laisse jouer avec plus tard. » chuchota-t-il sur un ton coquin.

Ladybug baissa les yeux sur ses mains. La ceinture faisant office de queue de chat pour son partenaire s'anima d'une vie propre en vibrant entre ses mains. Elle le lâcha aussi surement que si elle avait tenu son sexe à deux mains sans le réaliser.

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour savoir si les gens se trouvant près d'eux avaient entendu leur échange mais il semblait que non, ils étaient occupés à se remettre debout.

Ladybug secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses idées parasites et reprit : « Essayons de le coincer dans l'un des objets qui se trouve ici. Prends ce livre, je vais prendre ce plateau.»

Le livre ancien déjà glissé à la ceinture, ChatNoir drapa un châle de dentelle ouvragée sur les épaules de Ladybug alors que celle-ci cherchait une façon d'utiliser son yoyo tout en gardant en main un plateau d'argent. Avec un pli défaitiste sur les lèvres, elle résolu finalement de le reposé et de porter le vêtement typiquement féminin.

Ils partirent alors en vitesse du musée consacré à Marie Curie où ils se trouvaient pour foncer à la poursuite de l'akumatisée.

Ils avaient la chance que celle-ci ne se déplace pas plus vite qu'une personne sans pouvoir et de l'avoir rejointe avant qu'elle n'atteigne le Louvre.

Sur le boulevard passant entre le grand musée et la seine, ChatNoir accaparait l'attention de la femme akumatisée en flirtant vulgairement avec elle.

La féministe bouillait de plus en plus de rage et Ladybug n'était pas loin de se fâcher aussi sachant qu'elle avait inspiré une grande partie des remarques.

Lorsque la vilaine perdit finalement la tête de rage et fit une erreur de déplacement, Ladybug pu récupérer l'objet parasité et le purifié.

ChatNoir tomba assis au sol. : « Ouf! Malgré mon entraînement, c'est essoufflant de faire autant de cabrioles tout en parlant autant!»

« Bien joué, ChatNoir!» le félicita Ladybug affectant s'être remise de ses émotions maintenant qu'elle était soulagée par la fin du combat en lui tendant son point.

Mais plutôt que d'y répondre, ChatNoir se releva et aligna son corps côte à côte avec le sien. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille, son poignet replié traînait vers le bas.

« Que veux-tu? Hommes ou femmes, nulles ne résiste à mon cha-arme ravageur!» lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et il laissa son index effleuré accidentellement sa combinaison.

Le plan de Ladybug d'utiliser un piège ayant marché, elle redevint très rapidement Marin ayant utilisé son Lucky charme. ChatNoir n'avait même pas eu besoin de son cataclysme et l'attendait à la sortie de la ruelle où il s'était caché pour se transformer.

« Je peux te raccompagner? Nous sommes plutôt loin de notre quartier. » lui offrit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Je peux aussi attendre que Tikki soit prête à me transformer dès qu'elle aura mangé et qu'est-ce que les gens diraient s'ils voyaient un garçon accroché à toi? »

« Ils diront que je fais mon devoir de super-héros comme je ferais la même chose pour Nino, Alya ou n'importe qui d'autre. Ne fatigue pas Tikki inutilement. De toute façon, normalement, je suis encore en cour d'escrime. Ta chambre est sur ma route et j'aurai besoin de mon pouvoir pour passer inaperçu devant mon chauffeur. »

En pénétrant dans la chambre rose, ChatNoir demanda à Marin s'il voulait aller s'informer de ses parents à la boulangerie.

«Ils ne sont pas là. C'est moi qui m'occupais de la boutique cet après-midi et j'ai dû fermer. Il faut que j'aille ouvrir maintenant. »

« Avant ça » le retint le héros en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. « J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses. » Marin sourit légèrement et déposa un bec sur les lèvres de son copain.

« Es-tu fâché que je ne t'ai pas dit que je quittais hier? » s'informa le blond. La question était légitime, Marin ne l'avait jamais embrassé de façon aussi réservée.

« Non, mais il faut que j'aille ouvrir… » fit timidement le garçon, emmêlant timidement ses doigts devant lui au bout de ses bras allongés et cherchant à stabiliser sa voix.

« Ça ne te prendra qu'un instant. » insista ChatNoir en glissant ses paumes sur sa taille. « Sauf si… tu penses ne plus pouvoir t'arrêter? » suggéra-t-il en avançant ses lèvres tout près du visage de l'autre.

Sans approfondir le baiser, Marin embrassa ChatNoir mais celui-ci glissa ses mains sous l'ample chandail blanc à manches longues et redéposa ses paumes au même endroit mais contre la peau. Ses lèvres étaient caressantes et il cherchait à tenter Marin du bout de sa langue.

« Chat… » avertit le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je te touche? » demanda ChatNoir.

« Rien, seulement, je suis dans mon corps de garçon. » concéda Marin comme si c'était quelque chose que ChatNoir aurait pu oublier.

« Et alors? Tu crois peut-être que tu m'attires moins à cause de ça? »

« Hé ho! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas reluquer Ladybug? Personne ne le remarque d'aussi près que moi! Tu flirtes encore plus sérieusement qu'avant! » s'emporta Marin.

« Évidement, on est ensemble toi et moi et je t'aime. En quoi le fait d'admirer la merveilleuse personne que j'aime y comprit son apparence devrait-il m'empêcher d'apprécier son autre corps? J'aime de façon égale tes deux identités et je veux partager la même relation avec les deux! Je n'ai pas envie d'être obligé de choisir Ladybug juste parce que c'est une fille. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir où de me contenter d'une seule partie de toi. Je veux tout. Je te veux en entier.» ChatNoir n'était pas aussi échauffé que Marin mais sa voix était vibrante de désir retenu.

« La personnalité passe encore parce que c'est moi de toute façon mais mes deux corps n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre! Comment peux-tu aimer les deux? »

« Parce que j'ai été si souvent privé de contacts physiques dans ma vie que je n'ai pas honte d'en avoir avec un homme! Je suis trop affamé! » s'écria ChatNoir avec désespoir. « Je veux garder l'intimité de tous les contacts charnels, sexuels ou sensuels avec toi parce que tu es mon partenaire. Et toute façon, comment peux-tu penser que je ne t'accepterais pas? Tu m'acceptes bien même si je suis un garçon 100% du temps… Alors que tu aimes autant les filles que moi sinon plus. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te prenne parce que tu as peur d'avoir mal mais tu ne me donnes que si peu de contacts alors que j'en ai tellement besoin! »

Il se jeta ensuite sur Marin avec un baiser sauvage, couvrant ses lèvres d'une multitude de contacts et ne laissant aucune chance à son amoureux de refuser ou de répondre au baiser. ChatNoir sentait bien l'excitation entre les jambes de Marin qui appuyait contre la sienne mais comme il repoussait encore mollement la main qui cherchait sa nuque, ChatNoir se fâcha encore. « Bon-sang! Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te viole pour que tu comprennes que tu m'attires et que j'ai envie de te baiser? »

Il déchira le devant du pantalon de Marin d'un coup de griffe passé dans la ceinture de pantalon, libérant son sexe qui prit immédiatement plus d'ampleur.

D'un crochet du bras gauche, il força le grand corps à se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres passionnément mais quand sa main droite captura le sexe tendre pour le parcourir de son gant rude, Marin se plia vers lui de plaisir avec un long gémissement.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ChatNoir relâcha le baiser et tomba à genoux. Il captura le sexe de Marin en une gorgée et suça très fort, provoquant un effet de succion qu'il maintint.

Les yeux de Marin s'embuèrent de désir et ChatNoir le poussa contre le mur d'un pas en avant. À ce moment-là, Marin était encore assez lucide pour passer ses doigts doucement dans la chevelure blonde de ChatNoir. Mais ensuite, son partenaire relâcha la pression et le sexe de Marin prit encore de l'ampleur en gigotant douloureusement, la salive de son amoureux envahie sa bouche d'un coup et fit crier Marin qui referma ses points sur les mèches du héros.

Sans même sortir le gland d'entre ses lèvres, ChatNoir y enroula sa langue, humidifiant ses lèvres du même coup. Il entama ensuite une fellation qui le faisait gémir de plaisir et envoyait les yeux de son amant au ciel.

Marin avait trop chaud et enleva son t-shirt avant de s'appuyer aux épaules de ChatNoir. Le bruit de salive et les gémissements de Marin emplissaient toute la chambre. ChatNoir le prenait en entier malgré sa taille appréciable.

Rapidement, le souffle de Marin se fit plus profond et il jouis dans la bouche de son amoureux. Son visage maintenant rouge, ses jambes étaient faibles.

ChatNoir l'aida à s'allonger et à retirer les lambeaux de vêtements encore sur ses mollets. Puis il demanda à Plagg de le transformer et retira ses vêtements quotidiens.

Aussi nu que Marin, il s'installa au-dessus de lui et s'aligna calmement au-dessus du membre couvert de salive, de semence et encore dur. Très doucement, il descendit jusqu'à être assis directement sur les hanches de Marin.

Il fit un cercle avec ses hanches et sentit le membre s'appuyer tout autour de son muscle. Il fut étranglé par un cri silencieux qu'il ravala avec une grande gorgée d'air. Marin se tordait en gémissant sous lui et Adrien sentit son membre s'allongé encore en lui. La sensation était merveilleuse.

« Je veux déposer chacune des parts de moi qui m'appartiennent aux pieds de l'être miraculeux que tu es. Je ne voudrai toujours que toi et de toi encore tant que tu voudras de moi. Toi, toi seul est tout mon univers. »

Il se souleva légèrement et, ô miracle! Marin décida qu'il en voulait plus. Le grand corps étendu sous Adrien enfonça de furieux mouvements de bassin contre le sien.

Leur première relation n'avait rien de douce ou de tendre, ils auraient toute la vie pour cela. Pour leur première fois, ils enfonçaient des portes et contraient des interdits.

Adrien, plus sur de lui-même et plus dominant, avait peut-être un caractère le portant à prendre le plaisir qu'il voulait, surtout avec sa mentalité de héros qui se permettait tout. Mais Marin avait peur de souffrir s'il était prit. Adrien avait choisit la solution de s'offrir à lui. D'être le premier à combattre cette limite inconnue d'eux.

Il trouvait la sensation agréable mais insuffisante pour l'amener au septième ciel. Par contre Marin approchait rapidement de son deuxième orgasme et les yeux rivé à son visage magnifiquement déformé par le plaisir, Adrien ne remarqua qu'avec un temps de retard, la main de Marin travaillant fermement son propre membre en érection.

Le plaisir venant de cette caresse fit resserrer les muscles du postérieur d'Adrien autour du membre de Marin qui ne résista plus et le laissa aller une seconde fois.

Adrien l'aida alors à se placer à quatre pattes sur ses membres tremblants sans qu'il ne proteste.

Il hésita un instant à poursuivre et résolu d'aller rapidement humecter son membre allongé, dur et douloureux sous le robinet de la chambre du grenier. Revenant derrière Marin il hésita encore en caressant d'abord le trou de Marin de sa main humide mais, son partenaire gigota des hanches sans parler pour l'inciter à continuer. Adrien s'avança à genoux entre ses jambes pour s'introduire en lui.

Un peu trop brusquement, Adrien se glissa dans Marin jusqu'à ce que ses hanches buttent contre lui. Il lui fit ensuite l'amour doucement en voulant capturer chaque instant pour remplir le vide de ses nuits. Adrien ne fit absolument rien pour accélérer le processus, il voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Il en voulait encore et toujours plus. Il couvrait la nuque et le dos devant lui de baisers pour se faire pardonner de ne pas vouloir quitter ses chaires rougies par la friction.

Il avait promit à Marin d'attendre et d'être patient et il avait finalement succombé à la colère et au manque. Amèrement, il se promit de ne plus jamais agir ainsi, et ce pour le reste de leur vie. Il se jura de toujours être un amant attentif et généreux pour son homme.

Ils ne prirent que peu de temps pour se reposer après cela puisqu'ils devaient rouvrir la boulangerie avant l'arrivée des boulangers mais Adrien profita de cet instant pour dire à Marin quelque chose qui lui semblait important pour resserrer leur relation.

« Marin, si un jour je ne te suffis plus, si un jour, tu as aussi besoin d'une femme… Je veux dire… je sais que tu seras mon bonheur pour toujours, même lorsque tu n'auras plus tes pouvoirs. »

« Tu veux dire. Lorsque nous aurons vaincu Papillon et que je ne serai plus Ladybug? »

« Je veux dire, que Maître Fu a encore Wayzz avec lui mais c'est parce qu'il est le gardien, je sais qu'un jour, je ne serai plus assez fort pour te protéger. Lui aussi nous a passé la main. Je veux dire même lorsque tu auras 186 ans, tu seras encore tout mon bonheur, mais si un jour tu as besoin de plus qu'un petit garçon perdu dans le noir avec beaucoup plus de volonté que de puissance, si un jour tu veux tenir une femme dans tes bras, je voudrais que tu m'en parles. Je te suivrai dans cette aventure aussi. L'important pour moi, c'est de passer le reste de mes jours en réchauffant mon cœur contre le tien. »

* * *

La classe de mademoiselle Bustier avait une heure de libre entre deux cours. Mais la plupart des élèves étaient restés en classe pour terminer le devoir donné ce jour-là et qu'il leur fallait remettre le lendemain plutôt que d'en profiter pour se détendre.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient particulièrement studieux mais il y avait un concert génial de plusieurs musiciens de rock que toute la classe appréciait qui serait présenté gratuitement ce soir-là sous la Tour Eiffel dans ce cadre des fêtes de Noël qui approchaient. Et il était préférable de l'avis de tous de profiter du fait d'être en équipe pour terminer le travail et pouvoir garder la soirée de libre.

Évidement, Chloé n'irait pas au concert et Sabrina ferait tout leur travail seules chez elle. Alors, les deux filles étaient parties profiter du temps libre dans un salon de beauté.

Marin en avait profité pour demander à Adrien de lui expliquer une question reliée à un autre devoir, celui-là en science.

Adrien s'était assit tout contre Marin pour pointer chacune des étapes de transformation de la matière présentées dans le manuel et leur utilité pour la résolution du problème.

Mais la présence du blond si près de lui faisait de l'effet à Marin dont la jambe ne tenait pas en place et maintenant, c'était cette petite vibration qui titillait Adrien. Ils étaient maintenant véritablement en couple autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être à leur âge mais les seules personnes au courant n'étaient toujours que les parents de Marin.

Si près de son amoureux, Adrien glissa nonchalamment un bras dans son dos et donna de petits coups sur l'épaule opposée à lui. Marin, toujours aussi déstabilisé par la présence d'Adrien près de lui tourna la tête pour regarder la main sur son épaule.

Voyant que son stratagème avait marché, Adrien glissa une réprimande parmi ses explications : « Concentre-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Alors, à l'étape suivante on cherche à… »

La main d'Adrien avait ramené le visage de Marin vers le manuel pendant qu'il parlait et le grand noir traita son copain d'idiot en le repoussant d'une paume sur la poitrine pour l'éloigner.

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que leurs regards s'accrochent solidement. Un moment passa et s'ils avaient été seuls, ce moment aurait été remplit de baisers passionnés.

« Vous allez me faire mourir tous les deux! » s'exclama Alya assise de l'autre côté de leur table. « Quand on vous regarde, on a l'impression de voir un film des années '50. Le héros et l'héroïne se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, la musique romantique s'élève doucement, ils se promettent de ne plus jamais se quitter, ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre et… fondu au noir, générique : c'est finit.

« Alya! » paniqua Marin en regardant dans la classe. Personne ne les regardait directement mais il pouvait dire qu'ils avaient tous entendu.

« Oh, Allez! On est entre nous et Chloé n'est pas là. Ça ne gênera personne ici si vous vous embrassez. Ivan et Mylène ont dû le faire une dizaine de fois depuis le début de la période, de même que pour Nino et moi et si Kim était plus observateur, il aurait eu trois chances d'embrasser Alix. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux. » pointa-t-elle vers Rose et Juleka en se penchant sur la gauche. « Et pour toi aussi. Lorsqu'on fait des soirées, tu peux inviter Marc. » fit-elle pour Nathaniel en se penchant alors vers la droite. « Personne ici ne poussera les hauts cris pour des marques d'affection! »

« Tu crois que, ce serait bien accepté par les élèves de l'école? Ils l'accepteraient sans faire de cas? » demanda Marin septique.

« Les autres élèves de l'école? Surement pas! Passé cette porte, toutes les filles ont un petit quelque chose soit pour l'un soit pour l'autre, soit les deux. Mais quand on est entre nous, y'a pas de lézard comme dit Nino. »

Avec un air coquin et un sourire beaucoup trop gourmand, Adrien se jeta sur les lèvres de Marin pour les dévorer. Alors, que toute la classe éclatait de surprise, Adrien passa une jambe derrière Marin pour être encore plus près de lui et s'accrocha à lui comme si Marin était un ourson géant qu'il câlinait.

« Tu ne sais pas quel monstre tu viens de libérer Alya! » lui assura son meilleur ami.

* * *

Un jour du mois de janvier, la classe était silencieuse et travaillait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Marin vit son petit ami, absent pour la semaine de la mode, s'avancer dans la classe en tenue haute-couture sous son manteau de lainage et très maquillé. Il déposa un mot sur le bureau du professeur et attrapa Marin par la main qui dû tout laisser en plan. Les doigts d'Adrien entrelacés aux siens ne lui laissant aucun choix autre que de le suivre.

« Adrien! » protesta-t-il pourtant une fois dans le corridor.

« Tu suis sans discussion. Sois beau, génial et arrête de stresser! » répondit Adrien en plaçant son index en travers de ses lèvres.

Marin, affreusement rouge se laissa tirer sur le côté du gymnase occupé par une classe jusqu'à la porte de l'école. Adrien le poussa dans la voiture et garda sa main dans la sienne durant le trajet pour pouvoir jouer avec ses doigts.

« Tu n'avais pas une présentation aujourd'hui? » questionna le franco-chinois.

« Si » répondit le joli blond « Dans quarante-cinq minutes. »

« Tu as fait tout ça pour que je te serve de porte-bonheur? » taquina Marin.

« Je serais prêt à faire trois fois pire pour t'avoir avec moi cette semaine, mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. » contredit Adrien.

L'entraînant vers un immense complexe où avaient lieu plusieurs défilés, Adrien plaça un sac de papier entre les mains de Marin. On pouvait y voir un dossier de cuir relié et des boîtes blanches rectangulaires.

Adrien passa tous les contrôles en montrant son badge et en gardant la main de Marin enlacée à la sienne. «M. Vosmer? » interpella-t-il un homme chauve habillé d'un costume et d'un chandail à col montant qui regardait un défilé de vêtements sport. « Je suis Adrien Agreste. Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone hier. Je vous présente mon copain, Marin. C'est un prodige du dessin mode et il voudrait faire carrière dans le sous-vêtement féminin tout comme vous. Vous m'avez dit que vous auriez quelques minutes pour le rencontrer. Il a amené son book et des modèles. »

Le visage du grand couturier, s'éclaira et il serra chaleureusement la main de Marin. Adrien s'éloigna vers son propre défilé en regardant son amoureux s'installer à une table haute avec le dessinateur et faire un pas de plus pour réaliser son rêve.


	4. Marin 3 partie 1

Marin tordait un programme de présentation entre ses mains. Vêtu d'un habit marine ample en coton sur une impeccable chemise crème, il regardait l'heure avec nervosité. Les tenues de plage avaient ouvert le défilé, les déshabillés étaient venus et repartis. Sur la passerelle devant lui défilaient des mannequins – hommes et femmes – en ensemble une pièce blancs et neutres mettant en valeur tous les accessoires (chapeaux, montres, lunettes, souliers, sacs) qu'ils portaient.

Une longue main se plaça sous son coude et l'autre le contourna pour calmer le mouvement violent de ses mains. D'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il reconnu le regard tendre d'Adrien.

Marin trouvait toujours aussi étrange qu'Adrien se place ainsi derrière lui pour le rassurer. C'était lui-même qui était le plus grand des deux après tout. Bien sur, comme sa propre taille devenait la plus petite lorsqu'il était Ladybug, son partenaire après prit cette habitude durant leurs rencontres pour les combats.

Il était simplement étrange qu'Adrien le fasse aussi en dehors de leur devoir de super-héros. Probablement parce qu'avec les masques ou en dehors, Adrien cherchait à protéger la personne qui représentait tout pour lui.

Il dû par contre reconnaître en cet instant que son amoureux le rattrapait presque en hauteur maintenant. La différence n'était plus aussi importante que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble plus d'un an plus tôt.

« Tu es là! » se réjouit le dessinateur, envoyant une mèche sur le côté d'un coup de tête. Adrien avait demandé à Marin de se laisser un peu pousser les cheveux et la longueur entre deux était un peu agaçante pour l'instant.

« Oui, mais ne suis pas venu seul. Regarde. » Adrien se détacha de Marin pour lui montrer Alya, Nino, Chloé et Sabrina qui s'avançaient vers eux.

Marin releva un sourcil pour son amoureux, le questionnant sur la présence de la blonde.

« Elle a sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir une excuse pour venir voir les défilés. Elle n'a pas l'air de chercher à vouloir se moquer de toi. » le rassura le grand blond.

« Merci » fit Marin pour la belle surprise.

Alya serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras et demanda : « Combien de temps, encore? »

« Vous arrivez juste à temps, ça commencera juste après ça. » la rassura-t-il.

« D'accord. Mais relaxe et profites-en. Personne ici n'a de tomates entre les mains. Donc personne n'en lancera sur tes modèles. Tout le reste est gérable. » lui rappela Alya les mains sur ses bras.

« Oui » souffla Marin dont les nerfs se remirent en boule lorsque la musique changea.

Le six amis se tournèrent vers la scène où on voyait maintenant apparaître des mannequins portant des sous-vêtements féminin et masculin.

Adrien fit se reculer Marin d'un pas pour être encore plus près du décor et enlaça leurs doigts derrière le dos de son copain.

Un groupe de femmes et deux hommes présentèrent des sous-vêtements roses de tous styles mais clairement dans une même ligne. Chacun d'eux portaient un ruban encourageant la recherche contre le cancer du sein.

Puis, ils firent place à un groupe de mannequin femmes coiffée de grands chignons piqués de mini-haut-forme. Une par une, chacune d'elles s'avança pour prendre une pose sculpturale sur le podium et ne plus en bouger. Lorsqu'une douzaine fut sur l'estrade, elles bougèrent toutes en même temps pour faire admirer les magnifiques corsets vintages et steampunk que Marin avait créés.

Plusieurs applaudissements enthousiastes saluèrent le départ de la première d'entre elles vers les coulisses.

Adrien laissa la main de Marin et applaudit très fort en le regardant avec fierté.

« Wow, Marin, j'avais vu les dessins. Mais, je suis vraiment surprise. » félicita Alya qui photographiait l'écran au-dessus de la scène affichant le nom du créateur et celui de la collection. « Les modèles sont aussi magnifiques que tu les avais dessinés mais ils ont l'air vachement confortables à porter! »

« C'est tellement grandiose. » fit Marin ému. « Je suis encore en terminal et j'ai déjà fait la fashion week! C'est fait, hein? C'est réel? C'est pas un rêve? » demanda Marin, inquiet, à son copain.

Adrien le serra contre lui de la façon dont le faisait deux hommes avec de petites pattes dans le dos. Mais, le geste avait servit à essuyer les larmes de Marin contre l'épaule de son propre costume.

« Je crois que je suis encore plus fier que toi. » lui glissa-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute. Ta place est parmi les plus grands! »

Un petit bout de femme se glissa dans la foule pour les rejoindre survit d'un géant que tout le monde remarquait.

Elle sauta au coup de son grand garçon qui se retrouva, comme toujours, forcé de se pencher sur elle. Elle embrassa chacune de ses joues et, elle, ne retenait aucune larme. Elle le libéra ensuite et se fut le tour du père de serrer la main de son fils.

« Tu sais fils, j'étais un peu septique au début. Mais, aujourd'hui encore tu m'as prouvé une chose. Peu importe ce que tu fais, à la boulangerie où ailleurs, tu as un talent sûr pour réussir tout ce que tu entreprends. »

Un homme qui regardait aussi le défilé debout près d'eux s'avança et lui serra aussi la main.

« Beau travail jeune homme! Vous irez loin! » le félicita l'inconnu qui portait une carte de maquilleur.

Nino s'avança aussi pour le féliciter et Alya prit ensuite Chloé à partie de s'exprimer à son tour. Sabrina elle-même attendait le verdict de son amie à l'expression neutre.

« Alors, Chloé, tu ne félicites pas Marin? » demanda Alya.

« Non. » répondit la blonde, les lèvres serrées. « Mais je vais tout de même t'en acheter un. J'aime bien le noir et blanc avec les plumes dorées. »

Un grand sourire conquis toutes les lèvres et Marin la remercia.

* * *

Lorsqu'Adrien fut admis dans le bureau de son père, celui-ci remercia Nathalie qui retourna s'asseoir à son poste de travail de l'autre côté de la grande pièce.

«Bon après-midi Père» salua le jeune homme, surprit que son père le regarde directement pour une fois et arrête tout autres activités pour se concentrer sur lui.

'Oups. Ça doit être grave…' pensa-t-il.

«Adrien, j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs. Apparemment, ''ton copain aurait fait un malheur'' avec les morceaux qu'il aurait présenté durant le défilé Tonalli avant-hier. Il serait maintenant le protégé de Vosmer?»

«Hé bien… » commença Adrien ne sachant pas trop où était l'accusation. «Marin veut se spécialiser dans le sous-vêtement féminin alors je ne vous l'ai pas présenté parce votre marque ne produit pas de sous-vêtement. Je l'ai présenté à Vosmer. C'est le meilleur dans ce créneau.»

Monsieur Agreste balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main. «Je veux te parler du fait qu'on parle maintenant de ce garçon comme étant ton copain. Êtes-vous ensembles oui ou non?»

«Oui, père.» soupira Adrien. «Marin et moi, sommes ensembles depuis un an. Peu de gens le savent mais j'imagine que nous n'avons pas été assez discrets au défilé.»

«Pour ce que j'en sais, la rumeur vient du fait que ce soit toi qui l'ai présenté à Vosmer. Donc, tu es devenu gay?»

Adrien se sentit blanchir tout à coup. Il assumait totalement ce qu'il était mais dit par son père, ces mots, inappropriés, étaient une accusation.

Il était beaucoup trop conscient de la présence de Nathalie dans la pièce tapant à son ordinateur sans manqué une frappe. Il aimait beaucoup l'assistante de son père mais aurait aimé avoir cette conversation dans l'intimité de sa famille et non dans un contexte employeur-employé comme cela avait été le cas avec son père depuis le départ de sa mère.

«Je- je suis bisexuel pour être précis.» Il espérait que son père se soucis suffisamment de lui pour accorder de l'importance à ce détail. «De manière général, j'aime aussi bien les femmes que les hommes et euh… Le cas échéant, je-» Adrien soupira, le sujet ne lui avait jamais semblé délicat avant aujourd'hui. «J'ai l'intention d'avoir des enfants et de leur donner notre nom. Mais-mais» reprit précipitamment Adrien «Surement le fait que je sois avec un garçon ne peut pas être si mal perçu dans notre milieu? Plusieurs des grands hommes de l'histoire de la mode étaient ouvertement homosexuels!»

«Dans notre milieu, non, cela ne perturbe pas une image. Surtout pour un dessinateur. Mais toi, tu es modèle. Et pas n'importe lequel. Ton public est majoritairement composé de jeunes filles et ton image s'adresse à une clientèle de garçons qui veulent te ressembler pour plaire à ces jeunes filles, si elles s'imaginent qu'elles n'ont plus aucune chance, les ventes vont chuter. Tu dois être vu sortant avec une jeune fille de façon occasionnelle.»

«Mais je suis en couple…» protesta faiblement Adrien. Il s'avait que ce qu'il voulait n'entrait pas dans les priorités de son père.

«Je ne te demande pas de fonder une famille avec une jeune fille potentielle. Je te parle de quelques dîners et puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir coopérer, Nathalie va t'organiser un rendez-vous avec la jeune Kagami pour demain soir.

«J'ai une compétition d'escrime demain. Je me suis longuement entraîner et… D'accord, j'ai comprit.» Désespéra Adrien. Malgré toutes les années où son père l'avait envoyé à l'école d'Argencourt, en fait, il n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

Le soleil entrait doucement dans la chambre du grenier de la boulangerie pour illuminer le lit surélevé où se réveillait doucement Adrien dans les bras de son amoureux.

Normalement, ils ne dormaient pas ensemble durant la semaine, du moins selon ce qu'ils disaient à Monsieur Dupain et Mme Dupain-Cheng, mais, il n'était pas rare que ChatNoir se glisse par la trappe du balcon pour venir étreindre son amoureux.

Ils avaient essayé de faire l'inverse quelques fois, au début. Ladybug s'était glissée par les fenêtres de la chambre d'Adrien pour que Marin y partage avec lui d'athlétiques nuits sur l'énorme matelas ou de passionnées étreintes sous la douche mais, en général, Marin arrivait ensuite en retard à l'école le lendemain. Ils avaient donc décidé que leur nid d'amour serait le matelas de Marin sur semaine, comme la fin de semaine.

Adrien s'étira le plus subtilement possible. Il savait Marin difficile à réveiller mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque afin de pouvoir profiter du sommeil de son amant.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur un petit carré de peau si semblait déjà très confortable pour y frotter les lèvres et poursuivirent la caresse en descendant vers le mamelon délicat.

Marin était complètement imberbe, tout comme lui. C'était un pré-requis dans sa carrière mais il appréciait autant cela sur lui-même que sur son partenaire.

Celui-ci poussa un cri étranglé sans même se réveiller mais cela provoqua une certaine réaction sur Adrien. En fait, sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, son propre sexe chatouillait l'entre-jambe de Marin.

Voyant la superbe érection que le jeune homme lui offrait, il ne put se retenir de la goûter avec gourmandise. Dans son demi-sommeil, Marin gémissait et gigotait dans la bouche tendre qui lui prodiguait le délicieux massage.

Comme le grand blond se mit à pomper sérieusement le corps élancé torturé par le plaisir sous lui, Marin se réveilla avec un long soupir de bien-être, un magnifique sourire et des yeux endormis de luxure.

Adrien glissa alors un doigt dans son sexe, l'enfonçant puissamment en contre-rythme de sa succion.

Une fois bien dilaté, Marin était déjà prêt à jouir et Adrien avala son plaisir avec ravissement avant de se glisser en lui pour jouir à son tour avec la douce extase de l'oublie de tout ce qui n'était pas Marin et lui.

Recouché sur l'épaule de son amoureux, Adrien était sombre et calme. Lui-même ne le savait même pas mais cela n'échappait pas à Marin. «Parle-moi. Tu as quelque chose à me dire.»

«Mon père a apprit pour nous deux.» expliqua Adrien. Marin se tendit dans ses bras. « Et en fait, il s'en fiche.» termina le fils Agreste.

«Et c'est bien ou non?» demanda Marin.

Avec un ricanement désabusé Adrien répondit : «Une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas contre notre couple mais… en fait, il s'en fiche.»

«Qu'est qu'il a exigé de toi?» devina le fils du boulanger qui était chaque jour reconnaissant d'avoir des parents si aimant qu'ils comblaient même le manque d'amour parentale de son copain.

«Il veut que je fasse des sorties avec une fille pour mon image.» soupira le fils du dessinateur. « Et comme je me suis rebellé, je dois amener Kagami dîner. Ce soir.»

«Avant ou après ta compétition?» demanda Marin en fronçant les sourcils. Ses parents avaient prévu d'assister à la rencontre, de même qu'Alya, Nino et lui-même. Comme Adrien ne répondait pas, Marin comprit bien vite. «Ha! Dis-moi Adrien, que feras-tu lorsque tu seras grand?»

Adrien rit sans joie et se rappela que ses études de lycée se terminaient en juin. Marin avait fait deux ou trois fois cette blague mais cette fois, Adrien la prit au sérieux.

«Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une façon de me libérer de son emprise! Merci de me remonter le moral et de me rappeler qu'il y a de la lumière au bout du tunnel.»

«Y'a pas de quoi. Adrien, je sais que je ne peux pas être présent au souper avec Kagami mais, si ton père ne tient pas à te l'imposer _elle_ en particulier comme fausse petite amie, on pourrait peut-être en trouver une plus adaptée à tes besoins.»

«Comment ça?»

«Bien, tu sais, dans ma tête, je ne sais même plus si je suis aux hommes ou aux femmes parce que je ne vois plus que toi. Par contre, tu m'as un jour dit que si j'avais envie d'une femme, tu me suivrais dans cette aventure donc, cela veut dire aussi que si tu as besoin d'une fausse petite amie, je fais aussi partie de l'aventure.»

Adrien réfléchit un instant et rappela : «Tu te souviens qu'Alya à dit qu'elle connaissait des filles de notre école qui avait une faible tant pour toi que pour moi. Elle pourrait peut-être nous choisir quelques candidates qui seraient ravies de faire une couverture de magasine accrochée à mon bras. On pourrait même en accrocher une au tiens pour paraître encore plus naturels.»

«Si on poursuivait cette réflexion autour d'un chocolat chaud?»

«Tu n'essaierais pas de me séduire des fois, chéri? Parce que je dois te dire que je suis déjà conquit.» assura Adrien en revendiquant les lèvres de Marin.

* * *

Ophélie et Anaïs étaient amies depuis le la sixième. Elles avaient un an de moins que les garçons et étaient ravies d'aller avec eux à un rendez-vous galant le samedi de la semaine suivante.

Tous les quatre s'amusaient bien malgré le fait qu'Adrien tenait la main d'Ophélie en se déplaçant d'une peinture à une autre et qu'il remarquait le regard de Marin fixant leurs mains jointes. Avec un brin de l'humour de ChatNoir, Ophélie souriait et rigolait doucement sans arrêt dans la salle autrement calme.

Marin et Anaïs suivaient quelques pas derrière et si celui-ci n'avait pas l'humour d'Adrien, il pouvait dire que la demoiselle trouvait au moins sa conversation intéressante.

Le vernissage avait été stratégiquement choisit pour s'assurer de la présence d'un journaliste des arts et spectacles qui demanda même une entrevue à Adrien qui ne lui glissa qu'un mot sans s'attarder, ne voulant que marquer sa présence.

Leur mission accomplie, les deux couples sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture mais Nathaniel, aussi présent au vernissage avec Marc, prit Marin à partie.

Marin demanda à Adrien de raccompagner Anaïs en plus Ophélie mais il ne voulu pas en entendre parler. Il avait vu Nathaniel lever quelques verres et resta sur sa position de ne pas laisser Marin seul avec lui.

Ce n'était pas tant la sécurité physique de son partenaire qui l'inquiétait mais sa sécurité émotionnelle. Les deux garçons traînaient quelques discutions non terminées derrière eux. Il s'installa avec les filles à un café en face de la galerie et observa d'un œil par la fenêtre.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la conversation des garçons dans la ruelle mais pouvait entendre qu'ils parlaient assez fort pour avoir attiré l'attention de trois loubards cherchant le trouble. Les trois hommes portaient tous le même foulard et ne semblaient pas apprécier que la clientèle friquée de la galerie se permette de gueuler comme s'ils étaient chez eux dans leur rue.

Adrien envoya rapidement un message à son chauffeur qui attendait avec la voiture pour lui demander de reconduire les filles chez elle et de revenir ensuite le rechercher. Il les planta ensuite sur place en disparaissant à l'arrière du café.

Quand ChatNoir franchit le toit du bâtiment de la ruelle, Marc sortait à son tour de la galerie pour rejoindre son amoureux et celui d'Adrien.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi à la fin!» pressait Nathaniel avec colère et jalousie.

ChatNoir frappa le bras qui allait s'emparer de Marc tout en sautant du toit puis s'attaqua au blessé et à un autre d'entre eux. Marin envoya les deux garçons plus petits derrière lui et attrapa un couvercle de poubelle métallique pour bloquer les attaques du troisième qui essaya d'abord de les frapper avec les mains puis avec les pieds.

Comme ce troisième homme cherchait à retirer son bouclier à Marin avec un coup de pied circulaire et que ses trois amis étaient coincés par le mur, ChatNoir utilisa son bâton pour assommer les deux voyous devant lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de blesser des gens mais là, il en avait trop sur les bras. Quelqu'un serait blessé et il préférait que ce soit les attaquants plutôt que les attaqués.

Marin cacha Marc de son corps pour le protéger du coup de botte que le troisième adversaire s'apprêtait à lui décocher mais il ne reçu jamais le coup, ChatNoir le prit sur son bras couvert de l'armure renforcée.

Ce troisième homme assommé pour le compte, le héros se retourna vers les trois garçons et voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, les poussa vers le café d'en face en appelant les autorités pour qu'ils viennent prendre la livraison de trois paquets.

Toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, il surveillait les malfrats étendu dans la ruelle d'en face en commandant un café pour Nathaniel. «Bon, si vous repreniez votre conversation de manière plus civilisée?» Restant appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre, il n'en restait pas moins près d'eux.

Le patron apporta le café puis se retira à l'arrière pour travailler. Les quatre garçons étaient seuls aux tables.

«Alors, tu mentais quand tu disais que tu étais heureux avec moi?» demanda Marc tout coincé sur sa chaise.

«Non. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est que je le pensais. Et je le crois encore.» répondit Nathaniel. «Seulement, Marin et moi, on a une si longue histoire derrière nous. Tant de rire, de complicité, de jeux, de peine. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi à l'époque tu m'as dit non pour ensuite dire oui à Adrien. Tu ne pouvais pas le préférer à moi, tu ne le connaissais même pas. Je te dégoûtes à ce point?»

«Nath, tu penses encore que je me définie comme un homosexuel mais la vision que j'ai de moi, ce n'est pas ça. J'aime Adrien et je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que j'ai toujours été fait pour l'aimer lui et personne d'autre.» tenta Marin qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour faire comprendre son point de vue à son ancien meilleur ami.

ChatNoir émit un petit bruit de gorge alors, et Marin poursuivit : «Et puis tu sais, je crois qu'il dirait la même chose s'il était ici. Alors, ne retourne pas notre enfance pour la voir sous un mauvais jour. Regarde plutôt ces souvenirs comme des moments précieux. Moi, je n'en regrette aucun passage. Même cette dispute près de la tente chez toi était un passage obligé qui m'a apprit quelque chose sur la vie.»

Marc avait toujours autant envie de pleurer alors ChatNoir le défendit. «Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avoir tout ça avec Marc? Les souvenirs se construisent et se fabriquent et il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer à le faire.»

«Je n'ai pas connu Adrien toute ma vie.» raconta aussi Marin. «Mais nous avons déjà une superbe complicité et je ne voudrais me séparer de lui pour rien au monde. Il manquerait un morceau de moi s'il n'était pas dans ma vie. Je suis désolé Nathaniel, mais, je n'ai toujours que la même réponse à t'offrir parce qu'encore et toujours ma vérité est la même. Toi et moi étions trop semblables pour qu'une éventuelle relation entre nous m'aie permit de grandir émotivement. »

Marc reprit la parole au moment où les policiers arrivaient pour embarquer les trois criminels et ChatNoir alla leur dire un mot avant de disparaître par les toits et de revenir s'asseoir près d'eux comme si Adrien revenait des toilettes.

Marc rappelait toujours à Nathaniel tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient déjà ensemble.

«Tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué moi, Nathaniel» intervint Adrien «Quand je suis arrivé dans cette classe, tu étais timide et tu manquais de confiance. Tu te laissais marcher dessus et bousculer par Chloé.»

«Tu avais aussi peu d'estime personnelle que moi je pouvais en avoir.» ajouta Marin. «Nous n'avons pas progressé en étant ensemble, nous ne sommes pas devenus meilleurs.»

«Et ensuite, quand Marin m'a choisit, ce n'était pas mieux. J'avais l'impression que tu étais toujours colérique. Mais depuis que tu es avec Marc? Tu es sûr de toi, ton estime personnelle est remontée, tu défends même ton petit ami!»

«Tu as grandit à travers tes sentiments pour lui.» compléta Marin.

Un silence retomba autour de la table et c'est Marc qui le brisa d'un sourire. «Vous savez que vous parlez ensemble et que vous complétez le discours de l'autre?»

Adrien et Marin rirent doucement. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils faisaient tant de chose ensemble et s'épaulaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Leur complicité était ce qu'il y avait de plus naturelle.

Le chauffeur revint bientôt et Adrien proposa de déposer tout le monde.

Mais jusqu'au lever du soleil le lendemain, une pensée obséda Adrien et le poursuivit jusque dans ses rêves. Il faisait une fixation sur les mains de Marin sans savoir ce qui le chicotait à leur sujet.

Lorsque les premiers rayons dorés du soleil le réveillèrent avec Marin dormant dans ses bras, les siens passés autour de son cou. Adrien trouva ce que c'était. Il n'y avait pas d'alliance au doigt de son amoureux et à ses yeux, il aurait dû y en avoir une.


	5. Marin 3 partie 2

Ladybug est le plus parfait des masques pour son identité secrète. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il cache Marin, un garçon ordinaire qui gère difficilement sa peur qu'Adrien ne l'aime pas en retour? Histoire en trois parties. M/M Love. Male!Marinette.

Le lundi matin, les photos rapportant le rendez-vous entre Adrien et Ophélie étaient déjà sortie depuis la veille dans un magasine people. C'était déjà le deuxième rendez-vous qu'Adrien avait en quelques semaines après celui partagé avec Kagami et il y avait toujours des rumeurs concernant une possible relation avec le nouveau protégé de Vosmer.

Aussi la séance photo d'Adrien avant les cours s'éternisa-t-elle par une longue entrevue où un journaliste demanda des détails sur sa vie sentimentale. Adrien resta très vague sur le sujet. Déclarant qu'aucune femme n'avait encore réclamé la totalité de son cœur et de ses pensées.

Le journaliste s'en remis à la semaine de la mode comme sujet. Et Adrien dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour paraître neutre en parlant de son amoureux qui était officiellement sa découverte sur la scène médiatique.

Mais durant ce temps, Chloé avait croisé Ophélie et Anaïs dans les couloirs de l'école. Si les jeunes filles avaient accepté d'être prises en photo en compagnie de ces deux séduisants jeunes hommes populaires et en vue, elles n'avaient pas signé pour se faire attaquer par Chloé de bon matin.

Ce fut donc Marin qui s'interposa entre la blonde enragée et les deux filles de seconde.

«Chloé, arrêtes de te défouler sur tout le monde sans raison. Si tu as quelque chose à dire. Exprimes-toi calmement à la personne concernée et avec tes vrais motivations.»

«Pas question! Adrien est à moi et je me battrai bec et ongle jusqu'à ce que toutes les autres filles saisissent le message. Si l'une d'entre elles ose toucher à ce qui est à moi, je vais lui faire regretter et lui en faire passer l'envie!»

«Très bien alors, frappe-moi. Tu as besoin d'un coupable pour te défouler, je suis juste devant toi.» Marin écarta simplement les mains vers le bas et sans bouger. «Tu n'as qu'à faire un exemple avec moi, pour faire passer ton message. Je vais prendre les coups à la place d'Ophélie.»

Fronçant les sourcils, Chloé demanda un peu perplexe : «Je pensais que tu étais avec Anaïs? Franchement, je ne te comprendrai jamais, Marin!»

Marin se frappa le front de découragement. Chloé ne pensait toujours et encore qu'en 2D! Au moins, il semblait que sa crise était terminée.

«Es-tu calmée? Écoute, Adrien est disponible à partir de 20h ce soir, s'il allait te retrouver chez toi à ce moment-là pour une discussion calme et adulte? Tu accepterais d'attendre que la journée de cours se déroule sans crise?» C'était vraiment la première fois que Marin prenait un engagement au nom d'Adrien sans le consulter, mais il savait que son petit ami voudrait lui aussi que la situation arrive à son terme.

«Adrien dans ma chambre? Oui-oui, bien sur!» accepta Chloé comme si elle avait gagnée.

* * *

Adrien se présenta à l'heure à la chambre d'hôtel occupée par Chloé mais Ladybug arriva au même instant sur le balcon extérieur et se dissimula dans l'ombre de la porte ouverte. Ils n'avaient pas de stratégie arrêtée mais avaient longuement discuté de Chloé durant la journée et étaient mentalement préparés à plusieurs éventualités.

Chloé, en déshabillé rouge, teinte qui ne lui allait pas du tout, cacha une paire de menottes sous son oreiller et alla ouvrir à Adrien.

La porte entrouverte, elle alla s'appuyer au montant du lit dans une pose subjective et lascive. Alors qu'Adrien poussait le bâtant, il laissa même la porte grande ouverte pour qu'elle comprenne le message et alla dans sa salle de bain pour attraper un peignoir de tissus éponge qu'il lui tendit pour qu'elle l'enfile.

«Allons Adrien, pas de ces manières entre nous, voyons!» ricana-t-elle suavement.

«Je suis venue pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi. Pas pour batifoler. Est-ce qu'on peut parler sérieusement ou non?»

«Oh mais, je suis toute à ton écoute, ne t'en fait pas!» minauda-t-elle.

«Non, tu ne l'es pas! Tu cherches encore une façon de tourner cette discussion à ton avantage. Alors, je te le dis tout net : Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et ça n'arriveras jamais si j'ai mon mot à dire. Ce qui veut dire que si un jour, un akuma me contrôle et me fait me rapprocher de toi, je te demande de respecter mon choix et de ne pas en profiter. Mais peut-être te moques-tu de ce que je souhaite? Est-ce que tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour moi ou est-ce que pour toi aussi je ne suis qu'une chose?»

«Tu- tu es à moi Adrien! Est-ce que ce n'est pas romantique?» fit-elle un peu moins sûre d'elle-même.

«Non, pas du tout! Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui as grandit en étant traité comme un objet c'est le pire des tue-l'amour. » fit-il encore sans appel.

« Dans ce cas » fit la blonde avec résolution « Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Qui aimes-tu? Donne-moi une vraie réponse. Prouve-moi que tu seras entre bonnes mains pour le reste de tes jours et je me ferai une raison. »

Adrien resta silencieux un instant. Cette demande était parfaitement légitime et sensée. « Tu serais capable de garder mon secret? Si je te dis le nom de la personne avec qui je suis déjà en couple? » demanda-t-il par prudence.

« Oui, Adrien. » promit sincèrement la blonde. «Je te le jure sur notre plus sincère amitié.»

Sortant de l'ombre, les longs bras souples de Ladybug s'enroulèrent autour d'Adrien.

« La-Ladybug?! » s'étouffa Chloé sous la surprise.

« Oui, je suis toujours présente pour protéger toujours ceux que j'aime. » s'expliqua l'héroïne en plaçant un baiser possessif sur la joue du grand blond.

Ladybug avait beaucoup évoluée dans l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle-même au publique. Grâce au coaching d'Adrien, on disait maintenant d'elle, qu'elle était féminine et sensuelle. Elle s'accrocha langoureusement aux épaules d'Adrien offrant avec lui l'image du couple désirable et parfaitement assortie.

« Je vois! » soupira Chloé. Puis elle releva la tête et sourie sincèrement. « Je vous souhaite vraiment beaucoup de bonheur tous les deux. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que vous vous aimez. C'est vrai, hein? Ce n'est pas pour me mentir? »

« Non Chloé. Elle est l'amour de ma vie. Entre elle et moi, c'est une histoire sans fin. Parce que je l'aime infiniment. Être ensemble en publique est une autre histoire mais tu mérites que je te fasse confiance avec mon secret.» lui confia Adrien.

Ladybug l'entraîna vers le balcon pour partir maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Un orage grondait dans les nuages et ils décidèrent d'aller directement chez Adrien, tout près, pour éviter la pluie qui menaçait.

Elle le tira elle-même vers le lit et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'humeur sexy. «Tu es à moi.» souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

Adrien soupira d'anticipation pendant d'un grand frisson parcourait sa colonne. Il rendait baiser pour baiser et fut presque plus enthousiaste que Ladybug à retirer son propre chandail et son jean qui étaient de trop. Elle se sépara de lui et effectua la tâche compliquée de retirer son uniforme sans se transformer.

Elle revint ensuite vers lui, son corps aussi nue que celui de son amant maintenant assis sur le lit gigantesque.

Elle lui fit signe de remonter vers le milieu du matelas et accompagna sa progression en avançant sur lui. Ils échangèrent de nouveaux baisers gourmands et Ladybug pris le sexe d'Adrien en main pour en parcourir la longueur.

Lorsqu'il eu atteins le maximum de sa longueur et qu'il fut bien dure, elle plaça les lèvres humides de son sexe autour et le fit coulisser en le coinçant contre l'abdomen ferme du garçon. Elle imprima à son corps qui le chevauchait un rythme marquant de passage de son sexe chaud sur le sien.

Les baisers n'avaient pas cessé et les mains d'Adrien s'étaient jointes à la danse en agaçant les mamelons tendus de la superbe créature.

«Tu ne préférerais pas avoir mieux?» proposa Adrien contre ses lèvres. Il était bien échauffé mais aurait voulu plus. Il aurait voulu la pénétrer. «Je te promet de m'y prendre de manière à ce que tu n'aie pas mal.» promit-il. Déjà, ses doigts cherchaient l'entrée du sexe qu'il convoitait pour en travailler l'accès.

« Att- Attends! » bafouilla Ladybug pantelante. «On ne peut pas ce soir. Aide-moi simplement à terminer et je t'expliquerai pourquoi. Tu veux bien?»

«Le moindre de tes désirs est le plus sacré des ordres pour moi, ma Lady.» assura Adrien.

Il glissa le bout de son gland à l'entrée du sexe au dessus de lui mais, une fois celui-ci avec la tête mouillée, il le tint fermement pour le frotter très vite contre la petite boule de plaisir couronnant l'entre-jambe. Le pouce de son autre main se joignit à la frénésie et dans une bousculade saccadée et désordonnée, leur plaisir mutuel se présenta comme la lave d'un volcan venant des profondeurs.

Des cris étranglés leur déchirèrent la gorge et des spasmes se mirent à les secouer simultanément.

Ils se serrent ensuite sur un même oreiller et elle expliqua : « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait un coup pareil mais on ne peut pas le faire sans que je te parle d'un truc important avant.»

La jeune héroïne, vêtue uniquement de son masque, ses boucles d'oreille et des rubans rouges de sa coiffure, poursuivie en regardant au plafond: « Est-ce que tu nous vois rester ensemble pour toujours? »

La question flotta dans la pièce et Adrien répondit avec un temps de retard parce qu'il avait essayé de contenir ses larmes mais ce fut sans succès.

« Oui, je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je veux avoir une vraie relation pour toujours et à jamais. Une histoire aussi belle que dans toutes les histoires romantiques qui se finissent bien. Mon bel amour, j'ai… j'ai acheté une bague… Parce que je veux plus avec toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec le regard des gens, mon père ou mes fans hystériques. Je ne suis certain que d'une chose : Toi et moi. Nous. Nous est ma seule vérité. »

« Adrien, nous, c'est déjà, Marin, Ladybug, ChatNoir et Adrien. Pour l'instant, nous c'est tout ça. Mais, si nous c'était plus, un jour? Je veux aussi tout ce que tu veux. Être ton mari et qu'on habite ensemble et lié nos vies. Mais, là, tout de suite, il n'y a qu'une question qui tourne en rond dans ma tête. Est-ce que tu veux fonder une famille avec moi? Toi, moi et… des enfants. »

« Oh, oui! J'en ai bien l'intention. On pourrait demander à une mère porteuse d'avoir mon enfant et aussi le tien ensuite ou l'inverse et on formerait une famille dans une belle maison aimante et on serait heureux ensemble. »

« Et si je te disais que je peux te proposer encore mieux? » fit Marin en souriant nerveusement.

« Ah oui? » défia Adrien « alors je veux absolument entendre ça! » Toute la nervosité fut chassée de chez Adrien par une vague d'amour et de curiosité.

« Voilà, alors, ma condition à moi pour être prêt à avoir un enfant c'est que le Papillon soit vaincu le reste, c'est des détails concernant ma carrière. Parce que, pour l'instant, je n'en suis pas capable mais, lorsqu'on sera certain que je n'aurai pas besoin du Lucky charme pour un certain temps… Le- le corps de Ladybug, il est complet, a-avec un utérus et des ovaires portant mon adn. Il s'agit que je sois adulte pour ne pas avoir à me détransformer. Et c'est… bon, voilà, c'est pour tout ça qu'on ne peut pas le faire tout de suite, parce qu'on n'a pas de préservatifs. Et même si on en avait, c'est dangereux. Ce corps est tellement magique et fertile, Tikki doute qu'un simple contraceptif l'empêche de concevoir.»

Adrien se rassit dans le lit à cause de l'excitation : « Woh, woh, woh! Je vais juste récapituler là parce que, moi trop habitué à être malheureux, moi pas comprendre trop de bonheur en même temps. Si je te suis bien, tu veux dire que lorsqu'on aura vaincu le Papillon, tu veux porter toi-même nos enfants avec ton corps de femme? »

« C'est quelque chose de risqué. Physiquement, je peux rester transformé si je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs. Mais, si je les perds, en utilisant un miraculous Ladybug par exemple, ça pourrait nous blesser gravement, tous les deux, moi et l'enfant. Mais, une fois adulte, bien préparés et bien entourés d'alliés prêts à combattre à nos côtés… Même l'uniforme protégerait le fœtus. Mais en attendant que toutes les conditions soient réunies… Je suis désolé. »

Adrien éclata d'un énorme éclate de rire. Il s'écroula tête-bèche sur le matelas tellement il était hilare de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il se reprit, il regarda Ladybug avec un regard de fauve. « Juste en t'écoutant me raconter tout ça, je suis plus dure que je ne l'ai jamais été mais tu sais quoi? Je peux rester comme ça toute la nuit, je m'en fous. Parce que j'ai décidé que je voulais une compensation. Si je ne peux pas te prendre sa « virginité » (Et crois-moi j'attends avec impatience le moment de le faire lorsqu'on va commencer à faire des enfants.) Mais ce soir, je vais profiter de ton corps de femme et te faire jouir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ton mignon petit sexe cri pitié. »

« Adrien, on peut aussi s'occuper de toi… » tenta Ladybug mais toute protestation mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque l'un des doigts d'Adrien se glissa facilement en elle. Apparemment, elle était déjà bien échauffée aussi par tous ces projets, surtout cette histoire de bague.

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube entraient par les immenses fenêtres, éclairant une nouvelle fois le chaos qu'était le grand lit dans les étages du manoir Agreste. Mais pour une très satisfaisante fois, ce chaos parfait n'apportait aucune espèce de forme de frustration. Adrien se sentait complet et entier.

En parfaite harmonie avec lui-même et l'esprit clair, le sentiment de pouvoir tout accomplir avec le garçon qui se réveillait doucement à ses côtés l'enveloppa.

Tirant une enveloppe cachetée de l'intérieur de son tiroir, il tira le simple anneau d'or de sa cachette et y fit jouer les rayons du soleil naissant. Dans l'esprit d'Adrien, l'un et l'autre se complétaient. Marin était son soleil, la paix de sa vie. Sa part d'univers rien qu'à lui.

« Elle est magnifique. » complimenta Marin en tendant la main. « Tu veux l'y mettre toi-même? » taquina-t-il. « Ou peut-être as-tu changé d'avis? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Oui, j'ai changé d'avis. Tu es, pour moi, un millions de fois plus parfait qu'au moment où je l'ai achetée. Je suis heureux d'avoir si bien choisit. Mais j'étais en train d'hésiter parce qu'une idée machiavélique vient de me traverser l'esprit. Je voudrais que le monde entier sache pour toi et moi. Mais, si je fais ça, les épreuves vont teinter le bonheur de notre couple. D'un autre côté, toi et moi nous sommes chanceux. » suggéra Adrien.

« Oui, nous sommes ensembles et c'est la plus belle chose du monde. Je n'ai que faire du monde extérieur. La vie se déroule là où je suis sous ton regard. » approuva Marin.

« Mais nous avons des outils que les autres personnes n'ont pas. Comme Ladybug. C'est vrai, tout le monde n'a pas un père les obligeant à sortir avec une fille pour la galerie même si je n'en ai pas envie. Mais… Marin, est-ce que je me trompe en disant que tu es possessif envers moi, au point de ne pas aimer que je me balade au bras d'une autre? » souffla le grand blond.

Marin détourna le regard, il ne voulait plus analyser ses besoins ou son genre il voulait juste être lui-même.

« Il faut une grande dose de courage à un homme (tout autant qu'à une femme) pour oser penser à porter un enfant. Proposer de rester coincé durant neuf mois dans un seul corps et loin de ta vie pour porter notre enfant toi-même plutôt que demander à une mère porteuse? C'est tellement courageux de ta part! C'est pour ça que j'ose te demander autre chose. Je pense qu'il n'y aura jamais de femme plus parfaite à accrocher à mon bras que celle que j'aime déjà. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on associe mon nom à quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi! »

Adrien souleva l'alliance entre deux doigts pour la lui présenter. « Je veux être à toi et à personne d'autre. Si je ne peux pas crier partout que je veux que Marin soit mon mari, je veux que Ladybug crie partout qu'elle veut que je sois le sien. »

* * *

 **J'ai écris cette histoire avec un grand respect pour tous ceux qui ne se trouve pas normal ou qui subissent parfois des conséquences du fait que d'autres personnes ne les trouve pas normales. Certains d'entre vous, connaîtront mieux les sujets abordés que moi. Je n'ai jamais discuté de détails aussi intimes avec une personne dans une relation non traditionnelle.**

 **Par contre, je ne me considère pas comme une personne traditionnelle et une grande partie des sentiments exprimés ici sont les miens.**

 **Le but premier de cette histoire n'est pas le sexe, les passages matures de cette fiction ne sont là que pour supporter l'histoire.**

 **De manière générale, mettre sur le pied d'égalité les relations H/F et les relations M/M, signifie pour moi que si les premières méritent qu'on en fasse des histoires fantastiques et irréalistes, les secondes aussi.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura aussi ému en plus de vous faire vivre un bon moment. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'ici.**


	6. Épilogue

Bonus :

Beaucoup de monde avait remarqué que Ladybug portait maintenant une alliance. Le mot avait circulé : Ladybug et Adrien Agreste était maintenant fiancés mais ne prévoyaient pas se marier tout de suite. Adrien n'avait même pas finit ses études.

Le couple n'était que rarement vue dans les restaurants ou les sorties. On les savait vu ensemble mais on les disait en couple sur une longue distance. Et loin d'avoir fait chuter les ventes, truc publicitaire ou non, la popularité du mannequin à qui le bonheur saillait comme jamais atteignait la folie.

Si une grande partie de la classe de Marin et Adrien était dans le secret de la relation du couple, une seule personne était suffisamment près à la fois de Ladybug et de Marin pour comprendre qu'Adrien n'avait pas acheté deux alliances identiques pour les offrir aux deux personnes qu'il aimait, mais plutôt une seule bague.

Alya fronçait les sourcils depuis une semaine en fixant la main gauche de Marin qui s'agitait sur le clavier de sa tablette en écrivant les notes de cours sous ses yeux.

Avec un grand soupir, Marin n'y tint plus. « Le plus parfait des masques… » souffla-t-il.

Alya le regarda sans qu'aucune lumière ne semble éclairer son visage et au bout de quelques minutes elle se mit à crier. Un long cri résonant au milieu de l'école sans que rien ne l'ait annoncé et qui effraya tout ceux qui l'entendirent. Elle vida si complètement ses poumons que son cri ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle tomba dans les pommes par manque d'oxygène.

Si Nino n'eu pas le temps de la rattraper, au moins tomba-t-elle sur lui puisqu'il s'était rapproché.

Adrien se retourna complètement sur son siège. Riant intérieurement et complètement incrédule depuis qu'il avait entendu Marin offrir à Alya la pièce de puzzle qui lui manquait.

Sans une parole, le regard au sourcils relevés du grand blond demanda : "Sérieusement? Tu as décidé de lui avouer comme ça?"

Marin croisa les bras pour se défendre sans même faire un geste pour aider Nino qui agitait un cahier au-dessus du visage Alya pour lui donner de l'air. « Ben quoi, si elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, elle n'avait qu'à pas poser la question! »


End file.
